My Dearest Sister
by SparkyGirl123
Summary: The team is called to the Triskellion by Director Fury to visit a mutant who has turned up claiming to be a sibling to one of the team members! What adventures will they get up to and what about the newfound threat of Hydra? AU in which Ward is not Hydra and it is the original 'Bus' team. SkyeWard! Rated T to be safe
1. We Have A Mission

**So here is my newest FanFiction. I have only written out this prologue for now but should hopefully update with a new chapter soon enough. Please enjoy and I'd really appreciate it if you could take the time to review after you've finished. So sit back, relax and enjoy 'My Dearest Sister'! **

**_All characters belong to MARVEL. I own nothing!_**

Skye sat watching Agent Ward beating up the poor defenceless punching bag in their makeshift gym found in the cargo hold on their Bus. It had been a tough few weeks on everyone, but Ward had taken the brunt of it all. They had been called out to investigate a potential 0-8-4, only to find out it was just a prank by a few students at the Sci Tech Academy. However, the Peruvian government had not been entirely pleased by S.H.I.E.L.D 'invading' their country and had sent plenty of soldiers their way to ensure they wouldn't be returning any time soon. Ward had been shot in the arm and had had Simmons fussing over him all week. Coulson had been dealing with a not to impressed Director Fury who was not particularly happy that S.H.I.E.L.D had now lost the trust of Peru and had a bunch of government officials following their every move.

Whilst she was reminiscing over the events of the past week, Agent Ward had removed his shirt and was continuing to beat up the poor defenceless punching bag - topless. Skye took the time to appreciate her very good looking SO who she most definitley had a not so secret crush on. She had manage to keep her feelings towards him a secret for quite a long time, until about three weeks ago when she had a girls evening with Simmons and had gotten VERY drunk and had started rambling on about his nice, firm, god-like biceps. Miss Jemma Simmons had been continuously blackmailing her ever since which had forced Skye into doing the mosht ridiculous things, I.e. the time that she had to sing Agga Doo in front of the entire population of the Hub. Simmons had sworn that as long as Skye did as she asked, then she would not tell anyone about her little crush. Skye had no doubts though that Simmons had already spilled her little secret to her best friend and lab parter, Leo Fitz. Skye found it cute how much they got on, most of the time they seemed like one person! However, Skye was not so fond if the little partnership when they ganged up on her, at times like that they were very annoying.

Skye got lost in her thoughts and had failed to notice her super fit SO creep up on her. He stood in front of her with a concerned look on his face. _Shit!_

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Skye smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine, just watching my favourite robot beating up a punch bag. How's your shoulder?"

Ward looked across to his left shoulder which still had a bandage wrapped around it. "It's fine. I know that Simmons is just concerned about me but it's beginning to get annoying that she's constantly at my side. I haven't even had the chance to talk to you ever since Peru. It's like she wants to keep us apart!" he laughed.

_Hmmm yeah... Funny how that worked out. _Skye was going to have a very serious conversation with Jemma. "Haha yeah. I've really missed you." A look of confusion spread across Ward's face and Skye internally scolded herself. " I meant to say that I've really missed talking to you."

Ward nodded. "Okay..."

Skye smiled at him and turned to leave but before she could, Ward pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you too Rookie." He smiled down at her before pressing his lips to hers. They pulled apart and he smiled down at her. "I just didn't know any other way of telling you."

They kissed again, but it was at that moment that Agent Coulson appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We have a new mission." the superior officer stated and turned to leave before another word could be put it.

"Where are we headed sir?" Ward asked.

"The Triskellion. Director Fury needs to speak with us." Coulson couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice and Skye felt sorry for him. If Director Fury himself wanted to speak to them it couldn't be good.

"Do we need to prepare for combat sir?" Ward asked again. Skye had never seen him ask so many questions in his life!

"No. He just wants to talk to us."

"Is it about Peru?" Skye questioned. It would at least explain why he was acting so strangely.

"I'm afraid not Skye. It is something much more worrying."

"What?" Skye and Ward both asked at the same time. Coulson paused and looked at the two of them with a strange look on his face before answering.

"A mutant has turned up at the Triskellion, saying that her sister is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She wants to meet her it would seem."

"So why are we going?" Skye pressed on for more information.

"Because Skye, this girl claims she is your sister."

**Dun Dun Duh! So Skye has a sister who is a mutant! Who could it be? *I know!* Haha. So that was the prologue and I apologise for any grammar or spelling errors, I wrote it on my phone. It could be a while until the next chapter is up, I just wanted to post this one and see what kind of response it gets so please review if you can! I'd really appreciate it.**

**Until next time :) x **


	2. Who Could She Be?

**So thank you for following this story. Here is the next part to it and Skye's sister will be revealed at the end of this! All characters belong to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Skye sat on one of the sofas with her laptop resting on her knee. She was scrolling through the Mutant Registration Files to try and figure out who her mysterious sister was. When Coulson had first told her that she had a sister, Skye had thought that her boss was messing with her. She had spent her whole life living on her own with no real family, and then she joins her team who became her surrogate family. She'd had many happy months with them and then her ACTUAL sister turns up! There were loads of matches as to who could be her sister and Skye couldn't find any other way to narrow them down so she sighed and began playing Tetris on her computer instead. That's when the two little lab monkeys turned up.

"Hey Skye, what are you up to?" Simmons asked with a grin spread across her face.

"Just playing Tetris." Skye smiled.

"Well we thought that you'd be looking through the mutant registration files trying to find someone who matched your age, complexion and blood type in order to figure out who your long lost super-powered sister is." Fitz said all in one breath.

"Well maybe that as well." Skye laughed.

"What did you find?" Simmons asked.

"A lot of matches. There was no way of narrowing them down so I figured it'd be easier to wait until we get to the Triskellion." Skye sighed.

"You must be so excited! You get to finally meet your sister." the British scientist smiled down at her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just so weird! I can't come to terms with the fact that I have a sister just yet. It all seems so unreal!"

"Fair enough." FitzSimmons said at the same time which made Skye giggle.

"We'd best be getting back to the lab. We're going to gather some of the specs for our latest version of the ICER's. The labs at the Triskellion should have some of the equipment that we lack here on the plane so we're going to make the most of our visit!" Fitz smiled and began heading towards the lab. Simmons followed behind him.

"Simmons, can I talk to you for a second?" Skye asked.

"Of course, about what?" Simmons turned towards her as Fitz headed down the stairs towards the lab.

Skye closed her laptop and placed it on the table in front of her. She folded her arms and leant back on the sofa. "Did you tell Ward about my little crush?" she questioned.

Simmons looked down at her feet and blushed. "Maybe..."

"JEMMA SIMMONS I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Skye shouted.

Jemma giggled. "You should be thanking me. I saw you two kiss earlier."

This time it was Skye's turn to blush. "Well thank you. I owe you one."

"It was about time you two got together already. When you two are in the same room you can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Jemma laughed.

Skye smiled. "Well now it's my turn to get you and Fitz together."

Jemma raised her eyebrows. "Good luck with that. Fitz and I are just friends."

"Not for long..." Skye teased and walked off towards her bunk, laptop in hand.

* * *

_Buckle up. Touch down in ten._

May's voice came over the intercom and Skye was bubbling with excitement, and slight nervousness. She sat down at the same seat she had been at earlier when searching for her sister and then thoughts began running through her head. _What if her sister turned out to be evil? Why couldn't she have come and found her before now? Why were they not together during their childhood? _

Skye was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice her SO, Grant Ward, come and sit down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist which made Skye jump slightly.

"Are you okay?" Ward asked, looking her in the eye.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about my sister." Skye leant her head against his very firm chest.

Ward pressed a kiss to her head and stroked her hair out of her face. "It's going to be okay, you know that right?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit nervous. It's really daunting meeting your sister for the first time." Skye sighed.

"It can't go worse than when I first met my sister." Ward smiled.

"You have a sister?! What happened?"

"I went to the hospital to go and see her, I was five. My dad took me into the hospital room where my mom was and made me sit down on a chair. He handed me Leslie and I'd never felt so much love for one thing, until I met you. My brother, Christian, then decides to walk in and snatch her off me. And of course, Christian could do no wrong in Mom's eyes so I got the blame for it. I was grounded for two months, not allowed anywhere near Leslie for six years and got my comic books taken away from me!" Ward frowned.

Skye smiled and snuggled even closer to him. "Awww, poor robot. So where is Leslie now?"

"She lives in Chicago. I go and see her every now and then but it's difficult when you have this kind of a job. Has Coulson told you what your sister is going to do after we meet her?"

"No."

"She's joining the team."

"What?!" Skye was shocked. Now she definitely hoped her and her sister got on.

"Yeah. She works with some sort of school for people like her but Coulson reckons she could be a valuable asset to the team so we're going to see if she wants to join."

"Wow. That would be, amazing! It'd give me more time to get to know her and maybe even find out some information about my parents!"

"That was kind of the idea." Ward smirked.

Skye laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips when the plane shook. _Damn turbulence. _

"Oh the pains of living on a plane." Skye frowned.

Ward smiled and just held onto her as they sat in the comfortable silence.

* * *

The team arrived at the Triskellion and Skye looked around her in awe at the enormous building. She would definitely get lost here so she held on tighter to Ward's hand. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as Coulson led the way to the lift. The six of them entered the lift and stood there for a while before they arrived at the labs. FitzSimmons got out of the lift and ran off down the corridors excitedly chattering about something sciencey that Skye didn't understand. The doors to the lift closed and they began their ascent to Director Fury's office. When the lift came to a halt, the remaining four agents exited the lift and walked down the corridor towards a door which read _Director Fury._ Skye exhaled a breath that she had no idea she was holding as Coulson knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." the distinctive voice of Director Fury boomed from the other side of the door. The four agents entered the room. "Agent Coulson, it's so good to see you in one piece."

"You too Director Fury. This is my team Melinda May, Grant Ward and Skye." he said, motioning to each agent as he went along. Fury greeted them all and then sat back down at his desk.

"So you know why you have been called here today." he said. The agents nodded before Fury continued. "She will be up here soon, but I thought I should brief you before she arrives. She has mutant abilities which makes her able to absorb the energy and memories of others through skin to skin touch. So please try not to shake her hand."

Skye stood there in shock. If her sister had powers like that, then does that mean that she has powers as well?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Fury shouted and the door to his office slowly opened.

A girl with brown hair with white streaks in it entered the room. She wore gloves and a loose shirt with jeans. She had green eyes and was the same height as Skye.

"Agents, this is Marie." Fury introduced them and then walked over to Skye, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Marie, this is your sister, Skye."

Skye stood there in shock as the girl offered her a gloved hand to shake. Skye ignored the sensible introduction and dove in to hug her. Marie wrapped her arms around Skye, careful not to touch her skin. They pulled apart and Marie smiled.

"Hey, I'm Marie. I guess... I'm your sister. My friends call me Rogue."

* * *

**Haha, I'm so kind. Anyway, so Rogue is Skye's sister which means that yes, we will be seeing the X Men in future chapters. Please note that this is not the Rogue from the movies but the Rogue from the comics as I feel that her character is a lot stronger in the comics. So her mutant powers are flight, strength and the absorbing energy through touch. Next update should hopefully be tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review! **

**Next chapter: The family reunion, Skye asks Rogue about their parents...**


	3. Tell Me Who I Am

**So here is today's update! It's reunion time, I hope you enjoy it. Please review when you get the time as I'd really appreciate it. All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Skye sat across from her sister in the cage on the Bus. She still was in disbelief that the girl sat across from her was her real life actual sister. But now that she looked at Marie she couldn't help but smile as she saw the inquisitive look on her face that Skye saw every time she looked in the mirror.

"Soooo... How's life?" Skye asked in an attempt to break the tension.

"Life's good I suppose. What about you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's all good." Skye nodded and then looked at the room around her.

Marie followed her gaze. "What's it like living on a plane? I mean, you must feel pretty isolated up here."

"I have good friends around me so it isn't so bad. It's pretty cool being able to fly though. Until I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I'd never been on a plane, I travelled from Texas to LA in my van. That's probably the biggest adventure is been on before joining S.H.I.E.L.D." Skye explained.

"Yeah, flying's pretty cool. Feeling the wind blowing through your hair, soaring above the clouds, you can't beat that!"

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, my mutant powers. I can fly."

The look on Skye's face when Marie spilled that little piece of information was priceless. "Do you have any other powers?"

"Yeah. So I can fly and I have superhuman strength." Rogue trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Cool! Are you stronger than Thor?!" Skye asked in awe.

Marie smiled. "I don't know. Maybe."

Skye could hear the hint of sadness in her sisters voice and reached forward to hold her gloves hand. "What's wrong?"

Marie sighed. "My other mutant ability is more of a curse, but Professor Xavier has been teaching me to think of it as a gift at his school. I can't touch another person or living thing without knocking them unconscious."

"Oh. Marie, I'm so sorry. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you live with a power like that?"

"Professor Xavier. He saved me from myself when I was fifteen. He is this mutant genius who helps us learn how to control our abilities and teaches us how to live in a human world. There's a whole bunch of his 'special' students who he calls the X-Men. We save the world and stuff like that. It makes life a bit more interesting and helps us use our powers for good."

"So, what happened before you joined the X-Men? I figure we should exchange life stories at some point, so why not now?" Skye asked.

Marie grinned. "Sure. I grew up on a farm in Texas. We had everything, horses, cows, chickens. It was just me and my foster parents. My foster dad couldn't stand me and couldn't wait to get me out of his home. It was my foster mom who always stood up for me and looked after me when he would go on a drunken rage. Life wasn't brilliant, we lived miles away from any school so my foster mom home schooled me every morning, and every afternoon I would help around the farm or ride my horse, Taz. I was thirteen when I first went out with one of the boys from the nearby town. His name was Cody. We had a great time, we went to watch a movie before going for a walk into the town when he pulled me to one side and kissed me. But something went wrong, all of a sudden I felt this rush of energy and I just thought that that happens when you kiss someone, but I was wrong. Before I knew it, Cody passed out in my arms. The ambulance arrived but I felt so guilty, I just ran. I went to the nearby train station where this kind woman reached out to me and offered me a place to stay for the night. Little did I know that she was actually a shape-shifter called Mystique. She kind of became a surrogate mother to me and I joined her group of mutants, she taught me how to use my powers but she only wanted to use them for bad. I didn't know any better though and I only wanted to impress her so I did what she said. One day, we were on a mission when we had a run in with Ms Marvel. Momma told me to grab her, so I did. But something didn't feel quite right when I did. Something was different. The rush was a lot bigger than normal and I wanted to let go of her but I couldn't. It turns out that I ended up absorbing Ms Marvels powers permanently. I also absorbed her memories and mind. After that, I ran again. However much I owed Momma didn't matter anymore. I couldn't hurt any more people so I ran as fast and as far as I could. That's when Professor Xavier found me and asked me to join the X Men. So what about you? Tell me your life story."

"Whoa, that's a lot to process. Well, I grew up at St Agnes Orphanage. It kind of sucked, being surrounded my nuns all day every day, but it wasn't the worst childhood ever. I was moved from foster home to foster home, always being sent back to St Agnes. I had no idea why no family wanted to keep me so it made me really depressed for the majority of my childhood. When I was sixteen, I ran away and bought a van with the money that I'd saved up over the years. I drove to Texas where I met a man called Miles who was a member of the hacktivist group The Rising Tide. I figured that I could join that group and maybe find out a bit more about my parents. Miles taught me everything I know about computers and hacking and we kind of became a bit more than friends. I managed to find a document written by S.H.I.E.L.D when I was first dropped off at St Agnes but it turned out to be redacted. I was gutted and figured that my only way to get access to the document would be to get a look inside the big organization. So I drove to LA where I continued working for the Rising Tide and that's how S.H.I.E.L.D found me. I helped them with a few missions before I had to choose between helping Miles and helping my new surrogate family. Idiot that I am, I chose Miles. But S.H.I.E.L.D being S.H.I.E.L.D found me and I was accused as being a traitor which yes, I suppose I was. I gradually gained the teams trust again with multiple missions before getting shot twice in the stomach. After that I wasn't allowed back in the field for a while so I tried to find my parents. Agent Coulson agreed to help me find my family after that and so did Director Fury, that's when you came in. So do you know where our parents are?"

Rogue sighed. "Well, yeah. I, like you, have spent my whole life searching for our parents. I figured that at least one of them would be a mutant so I asked Professor Xavier to help me find them. He used this massive super-computer called Cerebro and managed to find our dad at a hospital in Omaha. I thought he was one of the doctors there, but it turns out he was a patient. I visited him and he told me about mom and about you."

Skye was saddened, she had tears in her eyes and looked at Marie. "So what happened then? Is dad still alive? Why were we sent away?"

"Skye, I'm so sorry. Shortly after I left to search for you, I got a call from the hospital saying that he'd passed away. He had had a heart attack before I found him and had another one." Tears began to run down the cheeks of both girls as Marie leaned back in her chair and continued. "Before he died, dad told me that we were born in China, mom was Chinese. Both mom and dad were mutants, but that comes with its own dangers. Mom was captured by a mutant-hater group and killed. Dad went mental and ran on a killing spree. You and I were taken away from him by S.H.I.E.L.D and so he went even more mental. He spent his entire life trying to find us."

"What were Mom and Dad's powers?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said that Mom and Dad were mutants. What were their powers?"

Rogue nodded. "Mom controlled electricity. She could give power to anything and bring people back to life by sending an electric pulse through their heart. She saved your life." Skye looked shocked. "When we were born, your heart stopped. Mom saved your life even though her and Dad had agreed to keep their powers hidden from us."

"I can't believe that. Mom saved my life?"

"Mom and Dad both loved us, they'd do anything to save us. Dad was super clever and he could look into the future. He knew what our powers would be before we were even born!"

"I have powers?! What are they? Why can't I use them yet?"

"Dad told me that your powers will show themselves when you feel very strongly towards another person. Whether that's feelings of love or hate who knows." Grant Ward officially shot to Skye's mind. Maybe he was the one who could unlock her powers? "You're going to have powers of invisibility, teleportation and illusion."

Skye leant back in her chair. "Wow. I'm going to be like the ultimate super spy!" Skye laughed which made Marie chuckle.

The moment of sisterly comfort was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" the two girls said at the same time which made them giggle.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a mission. We could use your abilities on this one Rogue." Coulson informed.

"Sure. What's the mission?"

"A person off of our gifted index has gone rogue. Excuse the pun."

"It's okay. What are their powers?"

"Super strength and telekinesis. Oh, and they can use mind control." Coulson frowned and left.

"Well this should be fun. My first mission working for S.H.I.E.L.D. If you have any more questions about our parents then feel free to ask." Rogue turned to her sister and grinned.

"Okay." Skye smiled and hugged Marie. "Thanks."

"No problem. It's great to finally have someone to share what I've learned with."

"Well I'm all ears. Let's go and suit up before Ward makes us do pull ups for being late." Skye giggled and skipped out of the cage, followed by Rogue.

* * *

**So there you go. I hope this was okay. Little celebration, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! I have the overall plan for this story mapped out in my head now and figured it will be about 20 chapters long. I might make a sequel, who knows but I'm pretty focused on this for now. Please review as I really appreciate your feedback.  
**

**Next time - The team go on the mission and one of Rogue's friends turn up. Ay requests as to who it will be are welcome and of course you can guess and tell me who you think it will be! :) **


	4. Who Are You?

**Thanks for all your feedback! This chapter is going to get more action towards the end. The majority of this chapter will be both SkyeWard and Rogue speaking with the team. Please review when you've finished reading!**

**All characters belong to Marvel**

* * *

Rogue stood in the spare bunk that Coulson had assigned to her, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself in her new S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, a black catsuit which left her little room to breathe, but also had special gloves designed for her. It was a lot different to her usual X-Men uniform which she had grown very fond of over the years. Her mind flashed back to the last time she had seen the X-Men and she let out a sigh-

_"I'm going to find my sister." _

_Rogue studied the faces of her fellow team members as she broke the news to them. There were mostly looks of shock and some sad faces but that didn't matter to her, Rogue wanted to find her one remaining family member._

_"But you can't leave. We need you here!" Jubilee cried, hurt by the news that the girl she saw as a big sister was leaving them. _

_"I'm sorry Jubilee. I've spent my entire life trying to find my family and now that my dad's dead my sister is the only person I have left." Rogue explained. Her heart sank as she spoke of her recently deceased father._

_"So where is this sister of yours? Where will you find her?" Wolverine growled._

_"My dad told me that she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm going to their base in Washington to find out where she is." she told them. A look of pure hatred fell across the majority of their faces. S.H.I.E.L.D had been known to lock mutants away previously._

_"When will you be back?" Jubilee asked timidly. She was the youngest of the X-Men, but like all of them, she cared a great deal for Rogue._

_"I don't know. She will probably want to learn a bit more about her past and of course we have a lot to catch up on so it could be quite a while. I'll keep in touch though. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Rogue smiled at Jubilee and she could see the young girl relax._

_"Don't bother keeping in touch. As soon as you go running to S.H.I.E.L.D, you're one of them. If you decide to leave today, then fine, that's your decision. Just don't bother coming back. And keep your S.H.I.E.L.D buddies the hell away from us." Wolverine snarled and stalked off towards his room. _

_The other X-Men slowly left the room, giving Rogue 'congratulations' and 'good luck' messages on their way out. Soon enough it was just Rogue and Gambit stood in the room alone. _

_"Why d' ya have to go Rogue? Why can't you stay here with Gambit?" he asked sadly._

_"I'm sorry Gambit, I've got to find my sister. You can come with me if you want?" _

_"Na. Gambit though his place was with you and the X-Men. He found his family here, he though you had too. Gambit knows his place is here, he just wishes you knew that as well." _

_With that, Gambit left the room. Rogue slumped down onto the sofa and placed her head in her hands as tears began to fall._

A knock at the door woke Rogue from her thoughts and she turned to see the English woman who Skye had called Simmons stood in the doorway.

"Hello. I just thought I would drop off the mission brief for you." she smiled and handed Rogue a white folder with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the front. "Nice suit by the way." And with that, Simmons was gone as quickly as she had arrived.

Rogue sat down on her bed and opened the folder to see an image of a tall man with brown hair and glasses. She flicked through the pages and found a bit more information on their target.

Name: Francis Klum

Age: 37

Height: 6'1"

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair: Brown

Base: Previously the Fridge but escaped and has been sighted on streets of New York.

Powers: Telekenesis, Telepathic Abilities, Super Strength, Teleportation

Rogue saw that this dude had a code name 'Mysterio' which could only mean one thing: this guy was powerful. She had never been on a mission like this without the support of the X-Men, but she had left that life behind for a reason - to find her sister.

Rogue walked out of her bunk towards the main area where FitzSimmons and Agent May had gathered.

"Where's Skye?" Rogue asked the three of them.

"Coulson called her and Agent Ward up to his office." Agent May stated. She didn't talk much. Rogue didn't fail to notice the stifled giggle from Simmons when May said this, Rogue would have to confront her as to why her sister was getting 'the talk' from her boss.

"Are you ready for your first mission with S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked Fitz.

"I think so. From what I can tell with the information that Simmons gave me and that mugshot of our suspect, this guy doesn't like to be messed around with." Rogue explained.

"Have you had any run ins with him in the past?" Agent May questioned.

"No. But I've had run ins with his kind."

"I'm not going to lie, the strength of him scares me a bit." Simmons shivered. "Will you be able to cope with that?"

"His strength doesn't scare me, it's his telepathy. He can enter our minds and turn us against each other. I'm worried that if he takes control of Skye's mind then he could unleash her powers. That would be a nightmare for everyone." Rogue explained.

Fitz nodded. "Well luckily enough for us we come prepared for this kind of situation. This pair of earplugs should keep telepathic minds out of your head." he said as he handed her a pair of earplugs. "Simmons and I picked them up at the Triskellion when we went to collect you."

"That is pretty awesome." Rogue stated as she stared in awe at the earplugs in her hand.

"I made a few modifications here in our lab so now they have a built in comms system so we can still communicate with each other." Fitz smiled, obviously proud of his work.

"A girl could get used to this spy life with all these funky gadgets. Can you show me what else you guys have?"

"Of course. Follow me." Fitz said and led Rogue down the stairs towards the lab.

" Well Fitz seems to like her." May smiled as she placed her gun in its holster.

Simmons frowned. "Yes. It seems that he does." She was not at all jealous, not at all jealous... Well maybe just a bit.

* * *

Skye sat next to Ward awkwardly in Coulsons office as he proceeded to give the two of them 'the talk'. Of course their boss hadn't failed to notice Skye and Ward's relationship blossoming over the past few weeks.

"Relationships between agents are highly frowned upon, but I am willing to make an exception." Coulson told the two of them. "You two may build a relationship together, just as long as it does not compromise a mission. There is also to be no sex on the Bus."

Skye blushed and looked down at the floor. She and Ward hadn't slept together yet and it was kind of embarrassing having her father figure talking to her and Ward about sex.

"Of course sir." Ward nodded, wearing his poker face which even Skye couldn't look past.

"That doesn't mean you're not allowed to do 'stuff', you are both adults after all and I understand that, just not on my plane."

"Yes sir." The two of them stood and turned to leave. They were both nearly out the door when Coulson spoke again. "And by the way you two, congratulations. I'm sure that you will both make a good couple."

"Thank you sir." Ward smiled.

"No, go and get ready. We have a mission."

* * *

Rogue sat in the back of the van along with Simmons, Fitz, Skye and a tall guy with dark hair who Skye had called 'Ward'. Skye was sat on Ward's knee and Ward had his arms wrapped around her waist. Rogue smiled, it was nice to see her sister this happy. She decided then that perhaps Skye's feelings towards Ward would be the ones to unlock her powers.

"Target has been sighted entering a coffee shop only two minutes ago. Let's run through the plan again." Coulson spoke from the passenger seat. May, you start."

"I will be positioned undercover at a nearby coffee shop with eyes on the target. I will run in as back up if things go south." May spoke in her monotone voice. "Ward?"

"I will be on the top floor of a nearby apartment block with my rifle. I can only shoot if things go south and as a last resort. I will be the eyes for the other agents." Ward explained. "Skye?"

"I will be on my laptop in the coffee shop. People will think I am browsing the internet when I will actually be accessing the power grid to try and corner the target." Skye said as she pulled her laptop out of her bag. "Simmons?"

Simmons smiled and turned to look at Fitz. "Fitz and I will be running communications from the van. We will also be able to control the earplugs you are wearing and studying your vitals. Rogue?"

Rogue looked up at the others as she tried to remember what her job was. "Approach the target, ask him to come quietly. If he doesn't then use force."

Coulson nodded, satisfied with everyone's answers. "When will we arrive May?"

"Three minutes." May stated.

* * *

Rogue walked into the coffee shop and approached the tall man with brown hair and glasses who she knew to be Francis Klum. She saw May sat outside 'drinking' coffee and Skye sat inside on her laptop with Coulson.

"Excuse me? You don't have change for five dollars do you?" a young woman asked from behind Rogue.

Rogue turned around and shook her head. "No sorry. I'm sure that if you asked the cashier she'd be happy to help." she smiled and turned back to the counter but couldn't see Klum anywhere.

All of a sudden, Rogue was hit round the back of the head with the handbag of the woman behind her. She turned to see May, Skye and Coulson shoot out of their seats to help her. May pulled out some of her ninja moves to disarm the woman and held her hands behind her back.

"I've got this, go and find Klum!" May shouted at the three other team members as the young woman struggled against the older agent.

Coulson, May and Skye ran out the back entrance of the shop which many customers had said they'd seen Klum exit through and Coulson informed FitzSimmons and Ward that they'd been made.

They paused as Skye heard a thud from behind them. She turned around to see three armed men walking towards them. When she turned around again there were another four coming up on their other side. Amongst the seven men was none other than Francis Klum.

"You S.H.I.E.L.D agents are better than I thought. I almost didn't notice you. You see, I can read everyone's minds, but I was unable to read yours. Why is that?" Klum grinned.

"Read my mind and find out." Rogue smirked.

"Now where's the fun in that? I'd just rather have you tell me." Klum hissed. The armored guards continued to advance around the three of them.

Rogue heard Ward's voice in her ear. _I have a clear shot. Repeat. I have a clear shot._

Coulson shook his head and Ward went silent again. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" he shouted at Klum.

"Patience agent. I do not work for anyone. I work for myself. People work for me." Klum smiled menacingly.

"Who are you?" Coulson questioned. "You have been a S.H.I.E.L.D prisoner for the past five years. No communications can get in or out of the Fridge. How do you have thousands of men and loads of money at your disposal?"

"Why agent, you haven't even told me your names yet. Why should I tell you my real name?" Klum narrowed his eyes. "And you may not be as clever as I first thought. Communications may not be able to get in or out of your prison. But what about psychic messages? You forget that I have telepathic powers."

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Coulson shouted.

"Nobody shouts at me! But if you really must know, I hear you S.H.I.E.L.D people call me, The Clairvoyant." Klum growled. "Secure them!" he ordered. The guards advanced on the three agents and tried to grab them.

"ROGUE, NOW!" Coulson shouted.

Rogue jumped into action and threw the two guards that had attempted to grab her at the wall. They were knocked unconscious and Rogue then turned towards two more agents who had ran towards her. They threw themselves at her but were quickly thrown off. More guards came into the alley and soon enough they were overwhelmed. A gun was turned at Skye and a shot was fired.

"NO!" screamed Rogue, but before she knew it a jet of ice appeared out of nowhere and hit the bullet in mid air, making it drop to the ground.

"Hey there Rogue. How's it hanging?" The familiar voice of Bobby Drake echoed through the alley which made Rogue smile. She threw herself at the soldier who had tried to shoot Skye.

Bobby dropped down into the alley and built a large ice wall which blocked the guards and Klum from the three agents.

Rogue looked to Coulson and Skye who were looking both out of breath and shocked. "Who is this?" Coulson asked.

Rogue smiled. "Guys, this is Bobby Drake. But people call him Iceman."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So that's chapter 4 finished. This one was quite tricky to write so I hope I did alright. Please review and I'll see you again soon fro chapter 5 which should be up tomorrow. TTFN! **


	5. Who Are They?

**So here is the next chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope that you're enjoying reading it! Italics mark a flashback. All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

There was a loud bang heard from the other side of the ice wall and Rogue turned to look at it.

"They're trying to break through. How long until they get to us?" Coulson asked Bobby as he frantically tried to contact FitzSimmons and Ward, but their comms were down.

May came running from the coffee shop with a cut along her cheek which didn't look to serious and one on her lip. "What's going on? Who's this guy?"

"This is Bobby Drake, one of Rogue's friends. Are you okay?" asked Coulson as he made his way over to May.

"I'm fine." May quickly brushed him off. "So what's happening?"

"Kale is the clairvoyant." Skye frowned.

"Shit." May cursed and walked over to the ice wall. "How are we going to get to them - "

She was cut off as a figure began to materialize behind them. They all turned around at once as an evil laugh echoed through the alley. Kale.

"Did you really think that an ice wall could hold me?" he grinned.

A shot rang out and Rogue looked up to see Ward holding his recently fired rifle. She turned, expecting to see Kale lying on the floor in the amount of pain that he deserved. But what she found made her stand still in shock. Kale, using his telekinesis, had suspended the bullet in mid-air and slowly turned it around to face Ward. He unclenched his fist and the shot fired straight towards the agent.

"Ward, get down!" Skye shouted and Ward did as she said, throwing himself at the roof of the building as the bullet hit the wall, right where his head and just been.

The ice wall behind the team began to shake.

"Agents! Get down!" Coulson shouted, and the five agents in the alley fell to the ground, just as the ice wall shattered with a force that threw Ward from the roof of the building.

Skye gasped as she watched her SO fall to the ground. Rogue flew up from where she was led on the ground and caught Ward in her arms, gently placing him down on the ground where Skye ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheeks. "Don't ever do that to me again!" she warned.

"Ahhhh, young love. Such a sweet light in the darkness of this world. I see a future. A better world where you can all live in peace if you comply." Kale smiled, an ugly grin that showed his unnaturally white teeth.

"Well if this is a 'perfect' world that you see then I guess that you're not there." Skye mocked.

Rogue landed next to Coulson. "You can surrender now Mr Kale, or we will be forced to use other techniques." the senior agent warned.

"I shall not surrender. You will. You will all surrender, or face my fury. Soldiers, advance." Kale ordered as the same soldiers who had recovered from before yet again surrounded the group.

"This is your last chance Kale." Coulson said again.

"I don't believe in last chances. I see a future where everyone that complies will be given a second chance at life." Kale said. "You will be a part of this if you join me."

"Dude, shut up!" Bobby rolled his eyes as a bolt of ice flew from his hands and straight at Kale.

Kale held his hand out in front of him and the ice shattered in midair.

"There goes your chance." Coulson sighed. "Agents, at this point I don't care if he lives. Take him out." he ordered as he shot two guards behind him with an ICER.

The fight broke out into full swing as punches were thrown at faces, shots fired and varying objects thrown at one another. Rogue flew up in the air, holding two guards by their coat collars and threw them as far as she could see. She looked down to see Coulson being held up by an invisible force and he seemed to be choking. Rogue couldn't figure out what was holding him up like that, until she saw Kale with bright blue eyes and his face 100% focused on Coulson.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures." Rogue sighed and removed her gloves, putting them in her pocket as she dove down and grabbed Kale by his neck, holding him in place as she felt a rush of energy run through her as Kale tried to throw her off of him, to no avail. He went limp and fell to the floor, trying to stop the dizzy spell that came over him. Rogue stood over him with a smirk on her face.

"Bet you didn't see that coming." she smiled, but her smile faltered as she felt a shock of electricity run through her. She fell to the ground next to Kale whose eyes glowed blue and a large metal bar hit her round the head. Everything went black.

* * *

Rogue groaned as she opened her eyes to see a bright white light above her.

"Am I dead?" she croaked as the room stopped spinning slightly. She managed to focus her eyes on Skye who was sat at her bedside holding her gloved hand.

"Not yet. You gave it your best shot though." Skye smiled down at her

"What happened?" Rogue asked, sitting up slightly in her bed. "Did we stop them?"

Skye looked down at the floor and sighed. "No. We had the upper hand of the fight for a while and it looked as if we had won when you took out Kale. But then, reinforcements arrived for Kale and his goons. We were massively outnumbered, and then they shot you in the back with this electricity thing and it went downhill."

_Skye heard a grunt of pain and she turned to see her sister fall to the ground as her body shook like she had just ran into an electric fence. Skye shot the guard who had shot her sister with an ICER and ran to help her, but was knocked back by an unseen force. Skye screamed as a metal bar was thrown at Rogue's head and she went limp. Skye tried to run forward to help her but was held back again by the invisible force. She looked around her to see everyone else trying to get to Rogue to help but being held back by the same force-field that she couldn't break through.  
_

_A load of soldiers were now helping Kale off the ground and they were clearly being led by a man who looked about the same age as Coulson. The man's eyes were fixed on Ward. Skye looked to her SO but saw a face of pure and utter shock. _

_"Hey Ward, long time no see." Garret smiled. "I see you've met my new colleague Mr Kale. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to leave. Come on boys." he smiled and walked away, but just as he was about to turn the corner and out of sight he said words that sent a chill up Skye's spine. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Hail Hydra!"_

"Now I'm no expert on Greek mythology, but I'm pretty certain that Hydra's don't exist." Rogue said to her sister with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, Hydra is an organization intent on destroying world peace. They don't want to help the world like Kale was saying, they only want to control it. Hydra was established before the second world war by the Red Skull. Captain America managed to stop him and supposedly destroy Hydra, bu the Greek myth says that if you cut off one of the Hydra's heads, two more grow back. At first nobody believed that, Hydra was gone, but now it seems like they're back and stronger by before." Skye explained.

"Where are we going?" Rogue asked.

"The Triskellion. Director Fury needs to know about this development. There's a feed which is messing up our communications, hence why they weren't working during the mission so Coulson's asked me to try and fix it but it's a real head scratcher." Skye sighed.

"I would offer to help, but I've not got the highest understanding of technology." Rogue smiled which made Skye laugh.

"I'd best get back to it. Get better soon because I don't think that Fury makes home visits." Skye winked as Rogue threw a pillow at her.

Rogue leant back and closed her eyes again. There was a knock at the door and she opened her eyes again to see who had come to see her. It was Bobby.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better than I was when being electrocuted." she smiled back at him.

Bobby sat down at the end of her bed and they stayed in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before Bobby spoke up.

"I'm going back to the Mansion soon. I just needed to make sure you're okay."

Rogue looked up. "You're leaving already?" she asked, not hiding the dissapointed look on her face. Bobby was the first of the X Men that she had seen in months and she had to admit it was nice seeing her old friend again.

"Yeah. I only came because Xavier sensed a nearby rogue mutant, obviously Kale, he sent me out to investigate and it just so happened that you were there." Bobby explained.

"Okay. But you decided to help anyway?" Rogue asked, hopeful that an ounce of their friendship was still alive.

"Well I couldn't just leave you. You looked like you needed my help. Anyway, I'm not the kind of person who abandons my friends." he directed that last part straight at Rogue and she sadly looked to the ground.

"Listen Bobby, I told you I'm sorry. I just had to find my sister. She's the only real family I have left. I'm not ditching you guys, I just need to work things out with Skye first. I don't plan on leaving her alone like our parents did."

"Well if you're not ditching us then how come you're wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform?" Bobby questioned.

Rogue sighed, and they fell back into the silence.

"How's the team?" Rogue asked Bobby, trying to get the tiniest bit of information about how her friends were holding up.

"They're fine. Wolverine hates your guts still. He doesn't want you to come back. Cyclops and Jean have gone on a holiday together, leaving Storm in charge. Storm doesn't blame you, she believes that family come before work. Beast agrees with her. Jubilee is sad but she's trying to hide it. Shadowcat doesn't want to hear anything about you. And I am still annoyed at you but still consider you a friend enough to help you lose a battle against a crazy guy who apparently likes Greek Mythology."

"What about Gambit?"

"We haven't heard from him since the day after you left. He hasn't been taking it to well. He left a note for us saying that he'd gone to Sweden or someplace like that and if we wanted to reach him then we couldn't."

Rogue let out a sad sigh. Maybe she wouldn't be able to go back to the team after she'd finished helping Skye. It didn't seem like her old team would accept her back anytime soon.

"I should be going now. Xavier will be wondering where I am." Bobby said and left without another word. Tears began forming in Rogue's eyes but she quickly wiped them away and got out of her bed to find Skye. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

* * *

"So dad owned a surgery?!" Skye asked Rogue as the hacktivist continued typing away at her laptop as a load of codes appeared on the big screen in front of them.

"Yep. He would give the locals medical attention and mom would help with the translation." Rogue smiled as she recalled the story that their father had told her on his deathbed.

Skye groaned as a new bunch of code appeared in front of her. "Man I wish my power was code cracking. It would help with a bit of help sometimes."

"Are you any closer to cracking this?" Rogue asked.

"No. My best guess would be that this is Hydra's way of blocking all of S.H.I.E.L.D's communications to interfere with missions going on across the globe."

"Not cool."

"Not cool at all." Skye sighed and rested her elbows on the table.

_Buckle up agents. We are landing in five minutes._

The voice of Agent May came over the speaker and Rogue led Skye away from the table and towards the sofas where Ward was sat. Rogue sat across from where Skye sat with Agent Ward. They all looked exhausted, it had been a crazy day.

Little did any of them know, things were about to get ten times crazier.

* * *

**So there we are, chapter 5! I hope you liked it and please review.  
**

**Next time - The team arrive at the Triskellion to break the disappointing news to Fury and some bad girl shenanigans occur ;) **


	6. Following Orders (Sort Of)

**So here is chapter 6. Thanks for your continuous support. All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

"This is the last thing we need." Fury sighed and leant back in his chair as Coulson told him the bad news about their latest adventure. "You are certain that they said Hail Hydra? They could have said Stale Tuna."

"I'm sorry sir. It was definitely Hail Hydra." Coulson said sadly.

"This is a disaster. How did Hydra infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D this much in such little time?" Fury shouted. "They were killed out after World War Two!"

"I don't know sir. We're sorry we couldn't detect them any sooner." Coulson added solemnly.

"It's not your fault." Fury said as he stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over Washington. "I'm in charge. This one's on me. I should have noticed Hydra sooner. Especially Garrett. Who would've known that he was such a traitor."

As Fury said this, Ward looked down at the floor sadly and Skye placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I trained Garrett myself. I tried to be a good role model but apparently I wasn't good enough. We need to stop this before Hydra get any more control." Fury decided.

"But how? No offense sir but my team along with two X Men couldn't stop a small squad of Hydra agents, Garrett and Francis Klum. How are we meant to stop an entire army of agents along with any other nasty surprises they have." Coulson said.

"I don't know Agent Coulson, I don't know."

"What about the Avengers, couldn't they help?" May asked.

"They're off grid. Nobody knows where they are. Our best hope is the X Men." Fury explained, turning to Rogue.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Rogue muttered.

"What?" Fury questioned, walking over to her.

"Well, the X Men and I didn't exactly end it on good terms." Rogue sighed.

"Then why was this member of the X Men helping you guys fight Klum in New York?!" he shouted.

"The X Mansion is positioned in New York. Klum is a mutant and Professor Xavier picked him up on Cerebro and realized he didn't have good intentions on his mind so he sent Bobby out to investigate." Rogue explained. "When Bobby saw that we were struggling, he decided to help us because he's nice like that."

"Well what about the other X Men? We're in a crisis and we could be doing with some more mutants who are 'nice like that'." Fury grumbled.

"What are our orders sir?" Coulson asked, trying to divert the attention away from Rogue.

"Stay off the grid. You are to go nowhere near any Hydra compounds, am I understood?" Fury ordered.

"Yes sir." the agents responded.

"You're dismissed." said Fury as he sat back down at his desk and dialed a number into his phone. "Hill, I need you here in D.C., deep shadow conditions." he said and the team exited the room.

* * *

The team were all congregated in the lounge area of the Bus as Coulson gave them all their orders.

"Fury wants us to stay 'off the grid'." Coulson explained. "So that's what we'll do. We are not going to break orders now when Fury needs our help more than ever. I need my team in one piece if a mission is to come up, so we are not to be put in any danger."

The team nodded and dispersed.

"Skye, that means no bad girl shenanigans." Coulson called after her.

"Damn it." Skye whined. That wasn't going to stop her though.

She went down to the cargo hold where Ward was beating up the punching bag. He didn't notice her enter so he jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked, concerned.

"No. My SO turns out to be Hydra even though I've known him for the past fifteen years, how do you think I'm feeling?!" he snapped which made Skye step back, surprised at his outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. It's just that I could never imagine myself in your situation. It'd be crazy if you turned to the dark side, right?" Skye looked up at him.

"I would never turn to Hydra and follow that messed up bastard of an SO. I'm loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D and I could never turn my back on you." he smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips. Before it could turn into something more, Fitz and Simmons walked down the stairs arguing about something sciencey.

"Do you want to do some training?" asked Ward hopefully.

"Sorry babe, I'd love to but I've got a hot date."

"What?" Ward asked, surprised.

"I'm just kidding." Skye laughed and kissed him again. "Coulson's got me still trying to fix the communications problem."

"You've been working on that for ages! How much longer is it going to take you?" Ward asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I have no idea. Every time it seems like I'm making progress another problem pops up which takes me ages to get past. It's so frustrating! I'd rather just stay down here and work out with you." she smiled.

"Believe me, I have things we can do that are much better than working out." Ward winked.

Skye giggled. "Yeah, I wish we could do that but we'd be breaking the rules." Suddenly a light bulb came on in Skye's head. "That's it!" she grinned and headed up the stairs.

"What's it?" Ward called up to her.

"It's time for some bad girl shenanigans."

"Are these the kind of shenanigans that I can join in with or the other kind?" Ward asked.

"The other kind."

"Damn it."

* * *

"So that's why I need your help." Skye smiled at her sister as they sat on the chairs in the lounge.

"You want me to distract Coulson whilst you hack a S.H.I.E.L.D satellite to track down Kale and Garrett?" Rogue asked, trying to get a grasp on the current situation.

"Exactly. It'll be easy." Skye encouraged.

"How am I meant to distract Coulson? How long will this take you?"

"I have an idea, but it could most definitely get you killed. C'mon, I only need about ten minutes."

* * *

"COULSON!"

Rogue's shouts could be heard all the way through the Bus. Coulson ran down to the cargo hold followed by Agent May and Ward. FitzSimmons came out of the lab.

"Rogue, what's wrong?" asked Coulson, his face etched with worry.

"I'm so so sorry sir. I was drinking a soda in here and a fly landed on Lola so I went to swat it away and I accidentally spilled my soda on the driver's seat." Rogue explained.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"That's it."

"She's dead. Definitely dead."

"What a shame. It always happens to the new ones."

Coulson lunged forward to grab Rogue but she flew out of the way just in time.

"CHEAT!" Coulson shouted and ran after Rogue.

"Skye! Help!" yelled Rogue as she flew as fast as she could through the plane without trashing it.

Skye came out of her bunk only to be knocked to the ground as an unseen force crashed into her. Coulson ran round the corner to find a tangle of limbs stuck on the floor. He couldn't help but burst into laughter and snapped a picture on his phone before they could stand up.

"Sir, delete that picture!" Rogue pleaded as she managed to untangle herself from Skye and slowly stood up whilst trying not to fall over. "Is it just me or is the room spinning?"

"You wreck my car, I get my revenge. It's only fair." Coulson grinned and walked up to his office.

* * *

"Sir I have a hit on the Hydra base."

"Skye, what are you talking about? We have direct orders from Fury to stay away from Hydra." Coulson reasoned.

"C'mon Coulson, you can't be serious. We have to get revenge on Garrett. We can't let him get away with what he did to Ward, to S.H.I.E.L.D. He doesn't deserve to walk at least." Skye explained.

Coulson thought for a minute. "You have a point I suppose. Just don't tell Director Fury. Perhaps it's best if we don't get communications up and running just yet."

"I'll tell May to set a course for Fairbanks." Skye said and left her boss' office.

Coulson smiled. "Great. Get ready Garrett, we're coming to kick your ass."

* * *

**So I hope you liked this. Things are going to get kick-ass very soon so hang on in there. I hope you liked the scene where Coulson shouted at Rogue about Lola, I literally came up with that on the spot when trying to think of the best way to distract him. XD Please review :) **

**Next time - The team travel to Fairbanks, Alaska. Ward tells Skye off for putting herself in danger. FitzSimmons talk. May and Coulson confront Rogue on what happened when she left the X Mansion.**


	7. Journeying

**Hey guys! I just want to apologise if this chapter isn't great, I had to keep it short because I had my Tetanus,Diptheria and Polio vaccine along with my MenC vaccine today so my arms are pretty sore. Once again, thanks for all your support and favouriting, following and reviews. All characters belong to Marvel**

* * *

Skye turned around to face a very grumpy looking Agent Grant Ward.

"What's up?" she asked and sat down on her bed. "Why's the robot grumpy?"

Ward frowned and folded his arms. "You are putting yourself in danger you realize?"

"By doing what? Sitting on the bed, because I think I'm okay by doing this Ward." Skye smirked but the face on her SO told her not to make jokes.

"Disobeying Fury's orders and convincing Coulson to let us go after Hydra."

"But I thought that you of all people would be wanting to get into some kick-ass action and beat up Garrett for his betrayal."

"I do want to kill Garrett but I don't want you to be put in danger because of it. I can't see you get hurt again Skye. When you were shot I didn't know what to do with myself." Ward sighed and sat down next to her.

"I promise you Ward, I'm a lot stronger than I was when I was shot. I won't get hurt again. We have an actual superhero on our team now and the cavalry. Plus there's my hunky SO who can beat up like 100 guys in 2 minutes." Skye smiled up at him.

"But that's the point Skye, I can't. I won't always be there for you to swoop in and save the girl like Fitz says. I want to protect you more than anything else but I can't do that if you disobey a direct order from Fury and put yourself in danger."

"Ward, it's for the best. Imagine a world ruled by Hydra. Hydra is buzzing around S.H.I.E.L.D like a little parasite and for all we know, it could already be infected. I only want the best for the world and I know that you do too. A world ruled by Hydra is not a safe place. If we ever have children then I don't want them growing up under the influence of Hydra." Skye sighed.

"You imagine us having kids in the future?" Ward asked quietly.

"I suppose so. What about you?"

"Maybe."Ward smiled seductively. "We always have to start somewhere though if we're to do that."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." he said and kissed her.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They deepened the kiss and Ward then began pressing kisses down Skye's took off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He led her down on the bed and quickly closed the door before pulling her shirt over her head and continuing to kiss her. They then continued on to have a lot of fun until they were called for a mission briefing.

* * *

FitzSimmons were down in the lab working on the ICER Mark 2.

"So," Simmons began. "Rogue seems nice, doesn't she?"

Fitz looked up from where he was stood at the side of the lab. "Yeah, Skye's very lucky to have her as a sister. You can tell that they really care about each other."

"Yeah..." Simmons frowned. "So, what about you? Do you wish she was your sister?"

"What?" Fitz asked, very confused.

"Would you want her as a sister or would you like the relationship you two have to become something more?"

"I'd rather have her as a sister."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I only have eyes for one girl." Fitz smiles at her. "She's British, beautiful, and loves science."

Simmons smiled. "Are you talking about me?"

"You know Jem, for a scientist you're really not that great at deducting." Fitz laughed as he walked over to her. "Now, I'm not very good at this sort of thing... But I was wondering... Jemma Simmons... Umm... Well..."

"Yes." Simmons grinned.

"What?"

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She ran over to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her.

After a while they broke apart. "We should probably get back to the ICER." Fitz smiled and walked back over to where he was before but held Simmons' hand as they worked together on the gun until they were called for a mission briefing.

* * *

Coulson and May were sat in Coulson's office discussing the upcoming hit on the Hydra base when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Coulson called and the door opened to reveal Rogue stood in the doorway.

"Hey AC. I was wondering if I could speak to you." Rogue smiled, Skye had taught her Coulson's nickname and so she intended to use it a lot.

"Of course, sit down." he said and motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "What do you need to talk about?"

"When we were at the Triskellion, I said that things hadn't ended to well between me and the X Men. I thought that you guys deserve to know what happened." Rogue explained.

"You're right. I wanted to seek you out about that so I'm glad you have come to speak to me about it."

"Well, when I first told the X Men that I was searching for my parents, they were all pretty supportive and offered to help me. When I found my dad, they were thrilled. But, when I told them about Skye and that she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D they weren't to pleased." Rogue explained to Coulson and May.

The senior agents looked at each other thoughtfully before turning back to Rogue.

"So the X Men have a problem with S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked May.

"Kind of."

"What's wrong with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Coulson asked defensively.

They aren't massive fans of the way you guys treat mutants by putting them on your 'gifted' index. Mutants aren't massive fans of being pointed out as being different. They just think that we deserve to be watched 24/7." Rogue explained.

"Do you think this?" Coulson questioned.

"I used to. After seeing Kale though I don't think that it's such a bad idea tagging certain mutants. Just not all of them."

"And there's no way that the X Men would be willing to help us take down Hydra?" May asked.

"Jean and Scott are off grid, Storm might be willing to. Gambit has run off to god knows where. Wolverine fought Hydra alongside Captain America back in the day so he might help take down Hydra, he will refuse to help S.H.I.E.L.D though. The others will follow Storm as she's the one giving the orders with the Professors consent." Rogue smiled as she recalled the different personalities of her old team members. She did miss them all loads. "But none of them will want to help me I can assure you. They are convinced that I ditched them which is kind of true but they'll just use this as some sort of 'I told you so' gesture." she frowned.

"So the X Men are a no go. Which means it's just us going in one our own. No backup, no extraction, just us." Coulson said.

"When you put it like that you make it sound so easy." Rogue grinned. "We are going to need a plan though." she decided.

"Think of something. I'll call a team meeting and see if they have any ideas. Meet me in the lounge in five." Coulson stated and left the office with May following behind him. Rogue leant back in her chair and began formulating a plan in her head. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**So there we are! I apologise if it wasn't that interesting. I'm in a lot of pain so my mind isn't really with it at the minute. Next update will probably be on Monday but maybe on Sunday if I get enough reviews because they motivate me! Haha, anyway until next time!**


	8. This Is For You

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I'm not feeling all that great and I had an English essay to write which kind of sucked but I'm here today and I hope you enjoy it! All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

The team congregated in the command center five minutes after Coulson had left his office. Rogue didn't fail to notice Skye and Ward walking in together holding hands and looking slightly flustered which made her smile. It pleased Rogue to know that after everything Skye had been through, she'd finally found happiness in a man who Rogue knew would lay down his life in order to protect her.

"Right team," Coulson started which brought all of the agents to attention and they moved closer to the table in front of them. "We are due to land at the Hydra base in half an hour so I need you all in full tactical gear. We want to get as much information that Hydra has as possible preferably with no casualties on our part, but plenty on Hydra's. Skye, you will use your laptop to cause interference with the facility's cameras. Then, you will go in with Ward to the main computer and wipe the main frame, back the information up on this hard drive." he said as he handed Skye a hard drive which she placed in her pocket. "May and Rogue will track down Garrett and bring him in. Take out as many Hydra soldiers as you can." Rogue looked over to May as Coulson gave them their instructions and the older woman nodded at her. "I will escort FitzSimmons to the Hydra labs where we will extract as much information and useful projects as we can. AM I understood?"

The agents all nodded.

"Wait, what about the plane? Won't Hydra be able to get it if we leave it unguarded?" Skye asked as she looked up to Ward with a worried look on her face.

"Oh, we've already got that covered. Don't worry!" Fitz spoke up. "We managed to fit the planes exits with the laser grid that we found at Ian Quinn's compound in Malta. We can activate them when we leave and deactivate them using this wristwatch as we leave." Fitz grinned, pointing at the watch that was now on his wrist.

"Now that that's sorted, go and gear up. Wheels down in twenty-five." Coulson stated and turned to walk towards his office.

"You heard the man, let's go." Ward smiled and placed a hand on Skye's back, turning her towards the cargo hold.

* * *

Rogue stood in front of Skye as she put her bulletproof vest on. Ward checked to see that Rogue had put it on correctly.

"I've never had to wear one of these before. Will it definitely work?" Rogue asked concerned.

"Just as long as you don't get shot in your arm's, leg's or head then yes, it will work." he smirked. "That's on now. Do you have your gun?"

"No. Who needs a gun when you have powers? Anyway, I've never used one before." Rogue smiled.

"Well if you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent then you need to know how to fire a gun." Ward explained.

Rogue turned to Skye. "Skye, tell your boyfriend to stop annoying me or I will punch him and he will not want that to happen because he may see himself as a 'macho man', but he is no match for me."

Skye laughed. "At least he doesn't make you do fitness training at six in the morning!"

"Well surely he must make it _very _fun for you." Rogue grinned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Skye rolled her eyes and threw a gun at her.

"You know that's not how you're meant to hurt someone with a gun." Rogue giggled as Ward raised his eyebrow at Skye. "Are you two going to gang up on me now?"

"Yep." they said at the same time.

"Great." the mutant smiled and ran into the lab, locking the door. She tapped on the glass and taunted, "Can't get me in here!" She then turned around to find FitzSimmons making out on the floor. She screamed and unlocked the door, running out as fast as she could.

* * *

Coulson sat grimacing in his office as Director Fury shouted at him over the phone. He couldn't make out much of what he was saying but it was somewhere along the lines of 'disobeying little shit' and 'don't you know anything about following f*cking orders?'

"You had best not scratch my plane or you will be transferred down to administration quicker than you can say 'oops.' You are not to disobey a direct order ever again Coulson! Do you understand?!" Fury shouted over the phone.

"Yes sir. Of course."

"And Coulson, I want to get in on giving Garrett what he deserves so keep him in custody on your plane until I can get to him."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed." Fury stated and hung up.

* * *

Rogue, Skye, May and Ward all stood next to the SUV discussing the mission when Rogue pulled Skye to one side.

"I've got something to give you." Rogue smiled and pulled a locket from her pocket. "Dad left it for you."

Skye gasped and took the locket from Rogue, studying it and carefully running her fingers over the words that were carved over it. _Families Last Forever._ Tears threatened to fall down Skye's face as she opened the locket to find a picture of a man and a woman holding two small babies.

"That's Mom and Dad with me and you." Rogue smiled. "Dad made us matching ones that he wanted to give us when we were all reunited. Apparently it was Mom's idea." she pulled out a matching locket which was hanging around her neck. "Look, they match."

Skye embraced Rogue in a hug as tears now poured down her face. "Thank you." she murmured.

"No problem. I'm glad you like it"

The moment was interrupted when Coulson came down the stairs. "Are we all ready?" he asked.

The team nodded. "Then we should probably get moving." he said and opened the cargo ramp. The team filed out after him as they headed towards the Hydra base. It was the last moment of peace for a very long time.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'm not feeling brilliant but just wanted to update this before I forgot. The next chapter will be up at sometime this week but it will be a bit longer because things are about to get CRAZY! Please review and I'll speak to you all again at some point this week.  
**

**Bye for now :)**


	9. Revenge

**Sorry for the wait, I've not been to well over the past few days and I have a music performance coming up tomorrow so I've been stuck in rehearsals for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is where the story really kicks off! All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Skye was sat typing away at her laptop, trying to disable the security cameras whilst the team sat nervously, anticipating their next mission, and perhaps their most dangerous yet. FitzSimmons were chattering in the corner about something sciencey, Coulson was looking at the wall and tapping his feet, Ward was rubbing circles on Skye's back helping her relax, Rogue was led down across three seats as she stared at the ceiling and began humming 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit and May had her usual stoic look on her face.

Skye continued to hack into the security cameras however, when she looked across to see her sister lying down and humming, she couldn't help but laugh.

She wanted to be successful in this mission for the entire team, but especially Rogue. She loved the whole team like her family, and Ward as something more, but Rogue had brought something new to Skye's life: a sister. Simmons had always seemed like a sister, and still did, but Skye just felt something new when she was around Rogue, like she could trust her with all her secrets and talk about anything without worrying.

Skye couldn't bear to think about what would happen if this mission went south, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She had only just gotten Rogue back and she couldn't afford to lose her again. As for the team, they were her second chance at having a whole family, she couldn't lose them. And of course, if something did go wrong, then Skye knew it was her fault. It had been her idea to drag the team here in the first place. It had been her idea to get revenge on Garrett for what he did to Ward. It had been her idea to put her family in danger.

Maybe if she could unlock her powers it would help. She had hoped that having sex with Ward would unlock the powers inside of her. After all, Rogue had told her that her dad said the way to unlock her powers was by an act of true love. The passionate time that had been shared with Skye and Ward in her bunk had been mind blowing, and Skye knew then that she was 100% in love with the man now sat behind her. She thought it was an act of true love, but she hadn't unlocked her powers. So what could unlock her powers?

At that moment, Rogue walked over to the two of them, she was now whistling 'Pompeii' by Bastille and was watching what Skye was doing on her laptop from over her shoulder.

"You won't want to draw attention to the cameras by having them turned off. Try freezing them or putting them on repeat so the security guards won't get suspicious." Rogue said. Skye turned to her with a very shocked look on her face.

"How did you know that?" the hacker asked.

"What? I can use a computer you know. You aren't the only one with the family skills." Rogue smirked and turned to Ward. "Mr Soldier Man, can I talk to you for a mo mo?"

"A mo mo?" Ward raised one eyebrow questioningly, but a slightly amused look covered his face which made Skye giggle.

"Just go over there." Rogue grumbled and led Ward over so they were out of earshot.

"What?" he asked her as he watched Skye as she continued to hack into the system.

"I need to talk to you about Skye." Rogue said.

"Go on."

"Look after my sister or I swear to Galactus, I will punch you so hard that you will fly over the moon. Understood? If anything happens to her on this mission I will blame you." Rogue tried to look intimidating as she said this, but it was difficult seeing as Ward was almost a foot taller than her. Rogue had never been the tallest of people. She stood on her toes and folded her arms but maintained eye contact with Ward and narrowed her eyes, daring him to laugh.

Ward was slightly amused by the little woman stood in front of him, but the look she was giving him made him, Grant Ward aka. robot with no emotions as Skye liked to call him, shudder with fear.

"Believe me, I will be punching myself so hard that I will fly over the moon if I let anything happen to Skye on this mission." Ward said, keeping his voice even so that Rogue could tell that he was telling the truth.

Rogue studied him for a moment before accepting that he was indeed telling the truth. "Good, because if even one hair on her head is harmed, then I will not hesitate to let you feel my wrath."

And with that, Rogue walked back to where she had originally been lying down on the seats.

* * *

"So team, remember the plan." Coulson whispered as they advanced on the Hydra base. "Good luck." he smiled at his team one last time before leading FitzSimmons around the side of the base.

"Right, let's split up." May nodded as she turned around to Rogue. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she frowned nervously before looking at Skye. "Stay safe sis." she smiled before glaring at Ward. "You too robot."

"Sure thing, ummm... thunderbird." Ward shot back.

"Thunderbird?" Rogue asked with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, 'cos you can fly." Ward taunted.

"Dude, you need to come up with better comebacks." Rogue smirked as she walked over to Skye and hugged her sister. "Come back to me safe okay?"

"Yeah. Love you." Skye smiled and pulled back from the hug.

Rogue smiled. "Love you too." They paused for a moment before Rogue and May left the two alone.

"She'll be okay, you know that right?" Ward asked as he wrapped his arm around Skye's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." she smiled before looking up to Ward and locking her fingers with his. "Looks like it's just you and me robot." she grinned.

"Shall we?" Ward smiled before motioning towards the base.

"Lead the way." Skye grinned and the pair of them walked towards the large, intimidating building.

* * *

Coulson and FitzSimmons had been walking down the endless maze of corridors for what seemed like hours when they finally arrived at their destination. It was a very modern lab which made FitzSimmons' eyes go wide in awe.

They entered the lab and began searching around for useful projects.

"Fitz, see if you can access that computer over there to find out exactly what we're looking at here." Simmons suggested as she looked through a few tubes of different colored chemicals.

"Sure thing. Sir, can you keep an eye on the door?" Fitz asked as he ran over to the computer.

"Of course Fitz. it's not like I'm the one who is supposed to give the orders." Coulson said sarcastically, but all the same he guarded the door.

The three had spent about ten minutes gathering different supplies when all of a sudden, the sound of a gun firing came from down the corridor and Rogue flew past the room. May ran behind her and paused as she came to the doorway.

"We need to leave. Now!" May shouted at the three agents before continuing down the corridor.

* * *

May and Rogue entered the building together, staying wary as they remembered the fact that Hydra could be lurking around any corner.

The pair couldn't help but feel amazed, and slightly scared, by the sheer size of the building. It was shocking to realize just how large the enemy organization had grown under the radar in just a few decades. And of course, this wasn't the only Hydra compound out there. There were bound to be more.

May paused behind a corner and signaled to Rogue to stay quiet when she heard voices from further down the corridor. Luckily, the six Hydra agents that were stood there hadn't noticed the two women yet. May nodded and Rogue grinned before walking down the corridor, looking as seductive as she could.

"Could you fellas help me out? I'm looking for John Garrett." she smiled and batted her eyelids at them.

One of the men stepped forward with a wide smile spread across his face. "Sure," he started "We'd love to help."

Rogue pulled off her gloves. "It's awfully chilly outside today." she blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Here, let me warm up your hands." the Hydra agent smiled and reached forward for her hand. "Wow, you have really soft ha-" he started before falling unconscious to the ground. The other five agents looked at Rogue in shock.

"What?" Rogue asked. "Y'all never seen a mutant before?" she smiled before lunging forward and taking out three of the agents before they could reach for their weapons. The other two pulled out their guns, but both fell to the ground when they were shot between the eyes by the cavalry.

May grabbed the clearance card from the belt of one of the agents and the two of them headed down the corridor.

When the corridor came to an end, there was a door in front of them. May pressed her ear against the cold metal and paused when she heard shouting coming from inside.

"I don't care whether they have a mutant on their team! We can't let something like that happen again!" the distinctive voice of John Garrett came from inside the room.

"How dare you have the audacity to yell at me!? I am in charge around here, not you!" Francis Kale shouted straight back at him.

"You may be in charge of operations in this Hydra branch, but there's a tougher ass out there who does not want us to be found out! And thanks to your little stunt, S.H.I.E.L.D now knows that Hydra still exists!" Garrett shot at him.

The room went silent and May looked at Rogue confused before a voice came from behind them.

"You two are pretty brave coming in here on your own." Kale grinned and held out his hands, forcing the two agents off the ground. "Oh wait, but you're not alone. Your whole team is here! Oh how sweet, we can have a reunion!" Kale grinned before releasing the two women who fell to the ground, breathless. "Garrett! Head down to the main computer room. You'll find your rookie there with a girl." Kale grinned. "Leave these two to me."

Garrett smiled and walked down the corridor. A swarm of guards surrounded Rogue and May.

"Rogue, you take kale, I'll get the guards." May ordered an sprung into action, taking out three guards in as many seconds. Rogue turned to Kale who was smiling wickedly.

"It's a shame." Kale stated.

"What? That I'm about to punch your face in?" Rogue shot back.

"No. It's a shame that I am unable to convince you to join Hydra. You would have been a valuable asset. Of course, others would find ways to make you comply but I find those ways 'cheating'." Kale grinned. "Anyway, it's a shame that you'll never get to see your sister again."

"Oh I will see her again. I think that it's a shame that she won't be able to get her turn in beating the crap out of you." Rogue smiled back before lunging forward and throwing a punch at Kale's face. kale however, was expecting this and raised his hand, forcing her backwards. Rogue landed on her feet and ran forward again, but as kale raised his hand to force her back again, Rogue ducked to the side and then flew forwards again, gloves off and grabbed his neck.

Kale slowly began to turn blue and he lost consciousness. She then grabbed the ICER from her pocket and shot him twice in the chest.

Rogue was smiling to herself, full of pride when she heard May shout out from behind her. More guards were running down the corridor.

"Time to go." Rogue decided and the two of them ran. Well, Rogue flew.

* * *

Skye and Ward entered the room which held the main computer and Skye ran over like a kid in a candy store towards the computer. Ward smiled as he watched her as she typed away at the computer, transferring Hydra's data from the computer onto the hard drive.

Ward stayed at the door, gun in hand as he watched for any approaching danger. Rogue's words of warning ran through his mind and he decided to pay extra attention.

"How much longer?" he asked Skye.

"Give me two seconds... Done!" she exclaimed and unplugged the hard drive, walking over to Ward. "Let's go!" she smiled.

The pair walked down the corridor, hand in hand, when they were knocked down by Rogue as she flew into them.

"Seriously Rogue, look where you're flying!" Skye laughed. Rogue lifted the two of them off the ground.

"We need to get moving. Hydra knows we're here." Rogue said breathlessly as May, Coulson and FitzSimmons soon joined them.

"We need to leave. Run!" Coulson shouted as they ran towards the exit.

The team ran together, taking out any Hydra agents they came across and they ran outside of the base towards the plane when they were stopped in their tracks when a shot rang out. Rogue cried out in pain and grabbed her shoulder but continued to run. She fell down though when another bullet hit her right leg. Skye turned around to help and fell to her knees beside her sister.

"Don't worry about me! Go!" Rogue grimaced as she attempted to stand up but nearly blacked out from the pain.

Skye swung Rogue's arm around her shoulder and Ward ran to help as they led Rogue back to the plane. They arrived in the cargo hold and Simmons ran to Rogue holding a first aid kit. The plane shook as they took flight, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the Hydra base as they could. The team fussed over Rogue as they tried to help her. None of them noticed Francis Kane materialize behind them.

"Don't think that knocking the clairvoyant unconscious will go without revenge." he growled and grabbed Skye before shooting Ward in the shoulder when he tried to go after him. He dematerialized as Skye called Ward's name and disappeared.

* * *

**OMG! So Skye has been captured by Hydra. Rogue AND Ward have been shot. How will the team cope without their resident hacker? How will they get her back? Next update should be soon so hang on in there! Reviews are much appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter :)  
**


	10. The Hub

**Here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And 3,000 views you guys! Wow! *WARNING* Spoilers for Captain America, The Winter Soldier, are in this chapter! All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

After they had flew out of range of the Hydra base, the devastated team headed for the Hub after news of the Triskellion being destroyed had broken out all over S.H.I.E.L.D. They were there now, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Rogue sat staring at the wall opposite the table in the medical bay where she had been ordered to stay by Simmons. In mere seconds, this had easily become one of the worst days of her life - and she'd had a lot of bad days in her considerably short life. First of all she had been shot, twice, which even though she hated to admit it, had hurt a lot. Then, she had lost her sister, the only person who she truly loved in her life. Rogue blamed herself. After all, if she hadn't have gotten shot, then she would have been able to take out Klum herself.

And now this was the aftermath. The devastation after the hurricane. And it truly was a terrible thing. Rogue felt as if her heart had been tugged from her chest and smeared on the wall in front of her.

She had only just gotten Skye back, and now she was back out of her reach again. It was incredibly painful. First of all she had lost her parents, and now her sister. Even though she was surrounded by agents busy at work, she had never felt so lonely.

Rogue's arm was in a sling and her shoulder had been numbed so she could focus on trying to come up with a way to save her sister. Her ankle only had a flesh wound on it from the bullet but had a bandage wrapped around it as a precaution.

She pulled the locket which hung around her neck out of her shirt and opened it to look at the picture of her family. An imaginary force tugged at her heart and tears began to roll down her cheeks when the familiar voice of Ward sounded from beside her.

"I miss her too. It's a lot quieter around here without her, isn't it?" he said quietly.

Rogue nodded, wiping away her tears and shuffling over on her bed so that Ward could sit down. "How's your shoulder?" she asked.

Ward sat down next to her. "It's okay. The bullet just grazed by arm. From what I heard it should be me asking you how you're feeling." he smiled.

Rogue smiled. "It would seem that I managed to get shot in two of the places that you warned me not to."

Ward nodded and looked at the picture of Rogue and Skye as babies with their parents. "Is that you and Skye?"

"Yep. That's me, that's Skye." Rogue nodded and pointed to each of them respectively.

"I miss her."

"Me too."

"I should have protected her more." Ward sighed and looked down at the ground.

"You can't blame yourself. I shouldn't have let myself get shot. I could have knocked kale out again."

"Neither of you are to blame for this. This is the doing of Francis Kale, and we're going to let him know what happens to people when they go against S.H.I.E.L.D. And we're going to get Skye back safe and sound." Coulson said from where he stood in the doorway.

Rogue and Ward both looked up to the senior agent.

"But how sir? We were largely outnumbered last time and surely Fury already has all of his agents busy taking down the rest of Hydra. Speaking of which, have you spoken to Fury yet? We need to get Skye back and if we're to do that we'll need back up." Ward almost shouted, trying to keep his beserker rage under control.

Coulson walked over to the two of them and sat on the bed which neighbored Rogue's. "About that..." he began solemnly, "Fury was driving through the streets a few days ago when he was attacked by Hydra. He got away but was assassinated by an assassin called The Winter Soldier. He was operated on in hospital but couldn't be saved. Captain America and Black Widow and a small team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents have taken down Hydra in the Triskellion but they are the only other people who we know are loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Rogue stared in shock at Coulson as he broke the news that Fury was dead. She had only met the man once but he had helped her find her sister so she was kind of in debt to him.

"Wait, so if Fury is dead then who is in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D? Does S.H.I.E.L.D even still exist?!" Ward asked. "How are we meant to save Skye now when there is no back up?"

"Ward, calm down." Coulson told him. "There may be no S.H.I.E.L.D, but I'll be damned if we're going to let Hydra get away with this and lay a finger on Skye. We'll get her back, I promise. There's bound to be back up out there somewhere. I'll see what I can pull up, but maybe Rogue can get in touch with the X Men." As he said this, he turned to Rogue and raised his eyebrows suggestively. They could definitely do with some extra mutant help right about now.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Believe me, I'll go and get Skye myself if I have to. But I know I'm not the only one who want to save her. What about the Avengers?" Rogue questioned.

"Off grid." Coulson sighed.

"All of them?!" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I'll contact other known S.H.I.E.L.D allies and see if they can help us." Coulson suggested and left.

Rogue moved slightly which made her wince as the pain returned to her shoulder.

"I'll go and find Simmons, she can give you something to help with the pain. Her and Fitz might have come up with some ideas to help save Skye as well." Ward smiled and walked over to the door.

"Thanks. Where are they?" Rogue asked.

"No idea. I haven't seen them in ages." Ward shrugged.

They stood in silence for a while until the silence was broken by something falling over in the cupboard.

"What was that?" Ward asked and Rogue shrugged.

Rogue stood up and limped over to the cupboard door. She threw the door open before screaming and slamming the door shut again.

"What?" Ward asked with concern etched over his face.

"Eww, FitzSimmons... ewww. I did not need to see that, I think I am scarred for life." Rogue cringed and walked over to her bed before lying down and shuddering.

Ward walked over to the cupboard door and knocked awkwardly. "Umm, sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to start working out how to save Skye. Oh and Rogue needs some painkillers." he smirked as the door opened and the two scientists walked out looking very embarrassed.

* * *

**So there you go. I hope it was okay, I didn't really like the way I wrote this but oh well. Next update will be in a few days, probably Monday. Have a good weekend and please review! :) **


	11. How?

**Sorry that the update took so long. From now on, this story will be updated once a week. I'm sorry if this isn't great but as mentioned last time, school work is beginning to pile up and I would have updated on Monday, but my band had a bit of an argument so that had to be sorted out. I hope you like this chapter and please Fav, Follow or Review! :)**

** All characters belong to Marvel**

* * *

What remained of the team had decided to move back onto the plane. The Hub was nice, but it was dangerous there and the team worked easier on the Bus, Coulson figured it would help them work better in order to find Skye. Coulson had also decided that they needed help getting Skye back, so he was going to try and track down Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye. He just hoped that they wanted to help.

He walked up the stairs to his office and sat down in his chair behind his desk. He pulled his badge out of his pocket and stared longingly at the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. It hurt Coulson a lot knowing that his whole career had been for nothing, his only chance at a normal life had been thrown away when he agreed to join the agency. He thought back to the time that Fury had presented the badge to Coulson and he smiled sadly. Fury was gone. Skye had been kidnapped. There was no S.H.I.E.L.D. His entire lifetime of work had been for nothing.

He threw the badge across the room and it hit the wall, knocking one of his antique S.H.I.E.L.D collectibles off the shelf. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

It was at this moment that May decided to knock at the door. "Is this a bad time?" she asked.

Coulson shook his head and regained his composure. "Of course not. What do you want?"

"I was talking to Rogue earlier about Skye." The face of the older agent fell as she mentioned the name of the hacker that they all loved like a family member. "Rogue was saying how Skye has powers of illusion. She also informed me of how Skye's powers will unlock."

"They'll unlock when she has very strong feelings towards another person is what I heard." Coulson recalled. "Either when she loves someone very much-" his face dropped when realization hit him.

"Or hates them, a lot." May finished.

"And the Clairvoyant is a psychic. If he reads Skye's mind, he'll know how to unlock her powers, he'll know that she has to hate a person a lot to get to them." Coulson panicked as his speaking quickened a bit. "He will have to make Skye hate him and I'm sure she already does, so why haven't they unlocked yet?"

"It has to be unique hatred or love towards another person." Rogue spoke quietly from the door. Only May had spoken to her since they had gotten back on the plane a few hours ago, the rest of the time she had been quietly crying in her bunk. "Skye only hates Kale as much as any other bad guy you will have encountered. As for Garrett, she hates him slightly more."

"Unique hatred..." May trailed off. "Skye's in danger. More danger than we could have even imagined."

"What do you mean?" Coulson questioned. "She's already been captured by Hydra, that's not exactly a great position to be in."

May gave Coulson a look that said _'How slow are you?'_ and that's when the man's eyes widened in shock. None of them spoke, even though the three of them were thinking the exact same thing.

"They're going to torture it out of her." Rogue spoke quietly, so quietly that if May and Coulson hadn't have had super spy hearing then they wouldn't have heard it.

Coulson walked over to Rogue and pulled her into a hug as she finally broke down into tears again in his arms. Rogue reminded Coulson so much of Skye, he hadn't known Rogue for as long as he had known Skye, but he felt the need to protect both girls as if they were his daughters. "I promise you, we won't let that happen. We're going to find your sister, and let those sons of bitches pay. Skye is family and we're going to rescue her."

Rogue looked up at him in shock and gasped. "That's it!" she smiled.

"What's 'it'?" May spoke up from beside the young woman.

"Family." Rogue stated. "I have an idea, and it involves this." she smiled and pulled the locket out of her shirt, holding it up for May and Coulson to see.

"Rogue, go and gather the rest of the team. Meet us in the command center." Coulson ordered.

Rogue nodded and skipped out of the room. May walked over to Coulson's side as they watched her leave.

"That was very paternal of you." she smirked and Coulson rolled his eyes.

"She needs someone at a time like this. Turns out the X Men aren't there for her so we need to be her family instead." Coulson explained. "Are you jealous?" he questioned.

"Maybe slightly." May smiled as she turned to face Coulson. "I suppose it'd be nice to have a Coulson hug every once in a while."

Coulson smiled and pulled May into a hug. They stood there for a while, comfortable in each others arms until they realized that the team would be waiting for them.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." May smirked and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room leaving Coulson there with his mouth hanging open looking like a lovestruck teenager.

* * *

Skye slowly opened her eyes and she winced slightly as she was hit with a bright white light.

"It's nice to see you awake, Agent Skye." the harsh voice of John Garrett broke through the room as Skye's vision focused on the man himself sitting on a chair opposite her.

"Technically I'm not an agent yet so just Skye will do." she shot back at him which earned her a harsh slap across the face.

"Skye then. Now, Skye," he started, dragging out her name for a second longer than was needed before continuing, "We need to set up some ground rules here. Speaking out of time will earn you one of these." He hit her around the face again. "Lying to me will earn you one of these." This time, he punched her in the gut which made her gasp. "And finally, any crappy attempt at escape will earn you one of these." He pulled a tazer out of his pocket before turning it on and pressing it against Skye's side which caused her to tense up as electricity coursed through her body. "Understood?"

Skye looked up at him and spat at the ground next to his feet.

"Guess not." Garrett sighed and electrocuted her once again. "Now then, you are going to answer my questions truthfully, and then you can run back to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D, or at least what's left of it."

"Oh, I won't be running anywhere." Skye started.

"Oh really?" Garrett laughed.

"Yeah." Skye hissed. "Because Coulson, will be picking me up in the Bus."

That earnt her another punch to the gut which hurt more than Skye wanted to admit. it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So Skye is alive but Garrett is beginning his torture for information and Rogue has a plan on how to save her! Tune in this time next week for the next update. Please review if you have the time and I hope you all have a good week :) **


	12. Hit Them Where It Hurts

**Sorry it's a bit later than planned. Things will be picking up from here action-wise so just hang on in there! All characters belong to Marvel. Please review once you've finished reading if you could.  
**

* * *

Simmons stared at the lab table in front of her sadly as she thought of all the conversations she had had with Skye whilst they were sat on there. The biochemist knew that the kidnapping of the hacker had affected each of the team members just as badly as it had her, but Simmons felt incredibly lonely without her. The plane seemed much to quiet without Skye and Simmons didn't like it. Skye was the person she would turn to for boy advice and even though she had not been with them that long, Simmons had never imagined having to live without her, but now that unimaginable vision had become reality. Fitz had been the one who Simmons would turn to for help or advice, after all he was her oldest friend, but now that the two of them had moved forward in their relationship Skye had taken the role of 'best friend'. And of course Simmons was willing to take that role for Skye. The reason that she had been so determined to get Skye and Ward together was because she wanted to go on double dates with them. Plus, Simmons was very observant and didn't fail to notice the looks they would give each other whenever they thought no-one was looking. He heart metaphorically broke in two on Ward's behalf as she thought of how he must be feeling right now. She was struggling with Skye's disappearance as a best friend, but she knew it would be twice as hard for Ward. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if Fitz had been kidnapped and she knew that that was exactly what Ward was going through right now.

Simmons leaned to the side and rested her head on Fitz' shoulder. He was typing furiously away on his computer, trying to find clues as to where Skye could be, unfortunately he had had no such luck. It was ironic knowing that the only person who would have a chance at finding Skye wherever she was, was in fact Skye herself. He sighed and wrapped his right arm around Simmons' waist, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"Any luck?" Simmons asked hopefully, but all she had to do was read his body language to know the answer. In this case, Fitz had a frown on his face and he was slumped against the back of his chair.

"Okay, let's try a different approach." Simmons started, hoping that this would work. "Just imagine you're Sherlock Holmes. Look for clues and you'll soon figure out this mystery." she smiled and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Will you be Watson?" Fitz asked hopefully.

Simmons giggled slightly, glad to have something to lift her spirits. "Of course." she smiled and brushed her lips against his. He responded by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

It was at that moment that Rogue walked in to the lab. "Every time!" she groaned and turned away quickly.

FitzSimmons pulled away and looked up to the mutant. Rogue turned around to face them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a team meeting. We may have a lead on how to track down Skye." Rogue explained and turned to leave before asking. "Have any of you seen Ward? I can't find him anywhere."

Fitz looked at her quizzically. "He's not working out with the punching bag? That's where he normally is."

"No. I've checked his bunk, the cargo hold, the kitchenette, the bar, the interrogation room, everywhere!" she sighed.

Simmons thought for a moment before she was hit in the face with an idea. How could she have missed it?

"Have you checked Skye's bunk?" she asked Rogue.

Rogue hit herself on the forehead. "Duh, thank you. How did I miss that?" she muttered to herself before flying upstairs.

Fitz turned to Simmons and raised an eyebrow at her. "Skye's bunk?" he questioned.

"Where would you go if you were missing me?"

"Fair enough." Fitz smiled and stood up, pulling her to her feet. ""Let's go and find Skye."

The pair walked hand in hand up the stairs.

* * *

Ward was sat on Skye's bed, hugging her pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of the woman he loved. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He was a specialist, his protective shield that he had spent his entire life building up, had been destroyed. The shield had protected Ward against multiple tortures, beatings and betrayals, it seemed strange that one girl had managed to destroy it single-handed.

He loved Skye and he found himself unable to deny it. He had fallen slowly and then all at once in love with the hacker. And now that she was gone, it made his heart ache for her. The sooner that Skye was back with him in his arms, the better. He swore he would protect her, and he had failed. He knew that he should be helping the team come up with an idea on how to save her, but he had no idea how to. He couldn't use computers like FitzSimmons, he wasn't a natural born leader like Coulson, he didn't have mutant powers like Rogue, and he wasn't the cavalry!

A gentle knock at the door interrupted Ward's thoughts and he looked up to see who had requested his attention. It was Rogue.

"Hey." she smiled slightly. She reminded Ward so much of Skye, except for the streak of white hair that Rogue had tucked behind her ear right now and the fact that Rogue was slightly more muscular than her twin sister. Rogue was going through exactly the same thing that Ward was right now and they needed to help each other.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Coulson's called a team meeting, we know how to find Skye."

Ward sat up immediately and his eyes sparkled. "Really? How?"

"It'll all be explained soon, come on." she smiled and pulled Ward off the bed. The two of them walked to the lounge together.

* * *

Skye hissed in pain as once again, the back of Garrett's hand came into contact with her cheek.

"You really need to learn to answer questions. I don't know how my boy Ward can even attempt at training your stubborn ass to follow orders." he growled.

At the mention of her SO's name Skye's heart melted and tears began to form in her eyes. She held back the tears though as she remembered Ward's training and how she should not show emotion whilst under torture.

"Well seeing as the answers to those questions are the only things keeping me alive right now, I'd rather keep them to myself. Anyway, I thought your buddy The Clairvoyant was a mind reader. Can't he just get the answers by himself, or did my sister beat him up so badly that he's scared to come out of his room?" Skye shot at him.

Garrett smiled. "I suppose I could ask the Clairvoyant to get the answers himself, but do you know what the main idea of torture is? To break a person. How much do you think it would hurt Coulson to see his little daughter figure broken and lifeless when he finally comes to rescue you, if he really is coming."

"Do you really think that will work on me?" Skye questioned. "You trained my SO, so I know all your tricks."

"Well, not all of them..." Garrett grinned and nodded to the soldier who stood at the door.

The door was opened by the soldier and the Clairvoyant walked in. He grinned as he approached Skye and stroked his fingers roughly along where Skye's face had been cut by Garrett.

"My little war trophy. How are you doing? I hope that Garrett wasn't to harsh on you." he cooed. Skye spat blood in his face and the smile was wiped off of his ugly face. "So that's how it is... Well, I'm sure I can get you to comply soon enough. As for the answers to the questions, you will give them soon enough. And when you do, your little team will be betrayed by you, again. And then, once you have complied, you shall watch your team die at your hand. Your best friends, your loved one, your only family left." he grinned as his eyes turned a bright blue and he looked directly into Skye's eyes. "I will make you comply."

* * *

"So that's how we will do this." Coulson finished off. "Any questions?"

"Yes, run through that again please." Fitz requested.

The team were stood around their team leader as he yet again ran through their plan of attack ad how they were going to save Skye.

"The locket that Rogue gave Skye has a tracker in it, Rogue knows how to get the signal off of it so we can find where she is." Coulson explained. "And I would also like to add, once we reach the Hydra base, leave no-one alive. They have already taken enough from us and so we're going to hit them where it hurts."

Every member of the team grinned at each other in anticipation of this, now it was their turn to have some fun and none of them could wait to get their revenge on those Hydra bastards.

* * *

**So that's that. Next chapter will be up next week and I'm currently writing one of the later chapters because I just couldn't wait to start writing it XD. Have a great week and I hope you guys will continue to stick with this story because things are about to pick up. And I hope some of you kept your eyes peeled for the little Fault In Our Stars quote in there ;) Until next time  
**


	13. Crashing And Burning

**I am determined to update this more often so I am writing whenever I can. I really struggle with concentrating so I have to have my music on full blast when I am writing which often leads to a lot of music references in my writing depending on whatever song I am listening to. Little snippet of information on me there, just felt like saying that. I have also just eaten a whole Easter egg so I am slightly hyper :) I also took my puppy for a run which was pretty cool. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Action begins now! All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

"What is your name?" the Clairvoyant asked calmly as he paced around Skye's chair.

The hacker had her hands tied behind her back, she looked straight ahead, trying to block out the voice of the Clairvoyant. She could feel her willpower fading away quickly but she remembered the faces of her team, of Ward, of Rogue, and focused on them, not the hypnotizing voice of Kale.

"I suppose I'll have to ask you again then." Klum sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "What is your name?"

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?" Skye spat at him harshly. She was getting fed up of this now.

"That takes the fun out of it, but I suppose that you have a point." Klum decided as he walked up behind Skye and placed his hands on her shoulders. Skye flinched, trying to get away from him, but the Clairvoyant simply tightened his grip on her shoulders and his eyes turned that sickly color blue again. It wasn't long until Skye's eyes began to change into that color as well. "What is your name?" Klum asked again and the blue color in his eyes intensified.

'_Focus Skye. Just hold on Skye. Coulson and the team will be here soon. Rogue will be here, your sister. Ward will be here, Ward. The man you love.'_ Skye thought to herself as she forced her eyes closed. _'Focus Skye... Focus...'_ She was beginning to struggle against the power of Klum's mind now.

"My name is... my name... is..." Skye stumbled over her words as she tried to fight against the evil mind that was trying to force the information away from her. "Skye." she finally gave in and her eyes began to glow a very bright blue. Klum grinned in triumph.

"Good." he praised and walked around so he was facing her. "Now, what are the names of your parents?"

"My parents are dead. I don't know their names." Skye felt a twinge of pain in her chest as she said this but she didn't know why.

"That's very unfortunate." Klum said to her, faking sympathy. "Now, what are the names of your fellow team members?"

"The leader is Phillip Coulson." Skye started, she felt an invisible force trying to stop her saying these words, but she couldn't help herself. The information just spilled out of her mouth after all, she must comply to the Clairvoyant and Hydra. "There are two scientists, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The pilot is called Melinda May. The specialist is called Grant Ward." Skye's heart raced as she said this name, but yet again she didn't know why.

"And the mutant? What is her name?"

Skye tried to stop herself saying this but she couldn't quite put a finger on why she had to keep this information away from the Clairvoyant, he only wanted good things for the world. "Her name is Rogue. She is my sister."

Klum paused for a moment. "So your sister is a mutant, do you have the same abilities as her?"

"I have abilities which I inherited from my parents, they are different to Rogue's."

"And what are your abilities? Have they been uncovered yet?"

"My abilities are those of illusion, teleportation and invisibility. They will be unlocked when I feel very strongly towards another person. Those strong feelings could either be love or hate." Skye replied in a monotone voice as though she had rehearsed saying those words a million times.

Klum nodded. He had an idea. "GARRETT!" he called.

John Garrett opened the door. "What?!" he asked impatiently.

"It would seem that your rookie's rookie is a mutant." Klum informed. Garrett looked at Skye in shock and then back to Klum.

"I thought that Ward would have informed me of something as big as that." Garrett thought aloud.

"Perhaps your boy is no longer loyal to you. Perhaps he has moved on." the Clairvoyant smiled as he motioned towards Skye who sat staring at the wall opposite her.

"What are you saying? The boy's more loyal to the girl than me?!" Garrett asked angrily. "I don't believe you."

"Let's see then shall we?" Klum grinned and turned to Skye. "Skye! Who is Grant Ward loyal to?"

Skye turned to face Klum, her eyes were still glowing blue. "Agent Coulson."

"Are you and Agent Ward romantically involved?" he continued to question.

"Yes."

As Skye said this, Garrett growled and strode over to Skye, wrapping his fingers around her neck, choking her. At this, Skye's first instinct was to lash out so he kicked Garrett where it really hurts. Garrett keeled over and tried to regain his breath as the Clairvoyant walked to Skye and stroked her hair.

"She could be a useful asset, don't you agree?" he grinned to Garrett who slowly stood up straight again.

"I suppose so."

"And we need to unlock her powers somehow. I think I know how. Coulson and his team are going to be arriving soon. Now we know that Agent Skye and Ward are involved, we know her weakness and if one of us kills him then perhaps her abilities will be unlocked." Klum grinned evilly.

"I'll do it. I need to show that son of a bitch a thing or two about betraying his SO."

* * *

Rogue sat in silence in her room. The door was closed and she had her earphones in so as not to disturb. She needed to concentrate for this.

_'Professor Xavier.' _she called out in her mind to her mentor. _'Professor X I need your help. Please. I know I left you guys but that's in the past. Please look past that because we, I need your help. My sister has been kidnapped by Hydra and we can't save her without your help. She's a mutant. She's one of us. You once taught me that we don't leave our own people behind and I know that that's what you are in fact doing right now. Not only are you not helping my sister, but you're not helping me either. I get that you're holding a grudge, but I thought you were better than that. People will die unless you help and I know that you are not the kind of person that will sit back and watch innocent people die. Please professor, help me.' _

Rogue was met with only the sound of Ella Eyre singing Comeback. The words 'So take the pain and let that motherfucker burn' filled her mind and she laughed frustratedly at the irony of the song. She sat listening to the song and began singing the words to herself.

'They're all the same, they never learn.' Hell yeah that was true.

'So dig their grave and let that motherfucker burn. And you know that in time, you ill find that they always come back, yeah they always come back.' Rogue sure hoped so.

The song finished and 'Glow' began to play through her earphones. She flopped back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was just drifting off to sleep, listening to the soothing words of Ella Henderson, when she heard the familiar voice of Professor Xavier in her mind.

_'Rogue, I have not given up on you. I am not going to let people die, but you need to understand that this is not our fight. I will not let my X men get hurt because of something that you have gotten yourself into. You didn't have to join S.H.I.E.L.D, you could be here with us in peace right now, but you decided against that. You went against my orders and I realize that I do not have the right to steer you away from your real family, but you must deal with the fallout of your decisions. That is all I have to say of the matter. Goodbye Rogue and good luck.' _

Rogue waited for Xavier to continue, but she was met with silence. _'I don't regret what I have done. I did it out of love and if you don't realize that, then maybe you're not the father figure I always thought you were. Maybe my place is here with S.H.I.E.L.D.' _Rogue practically shouted in her mind before bursting into tears and burying her face in her pillow.

* * *

Coulson sat next to May in the cockpit. They sat in silence for a while before Coulson reached over and linked his hand with May's.

"How cold are your hands?!" May giggled.

"Well, we are 30,000 feet in the air." Coulson smiled. "How far away are we from our destination?"

"Not to far away now. We're about to enter Hydra airspace though so I suggest you buckle up."

"Sure thing." the leader smiled as he did up the seat belt on his chair and ordered the others to strap down over the speakers. "Wait, what's that?" Coulson asked as a red light began to flash on the dashboard. He was no expert on flying planes, but even Coulson knew that a flashing red light usually meant bad news.

May studied the light and the plane shuddered. "That's not good." she muttered and pressed a few buttons before grabbing the control stick.

"What's going on?" Coulson asked as another shudder shook through the plane. It was at that moment that the lights turned off and multiple shouts and screams could be heard from the other residents of the Bus.

"Someone or something has cut the plane's power source. We're going down."

Coulson grabbed the headset that was on the dashboard in front of him and put it on. His voice sounded throughout the plane as he spoke. "Agents this is a direct order, buckle down NOW!"

The other four members of the team ran to the nearest seats and buckled down. FitzSimmons in the cockpit, and Ward was in the lounge with Rogue.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked Ward.

"My best guess is we're crashing." Ward replied sarcastically.

Rogue rolled her eyes, she was terrified but then an idea shot into her head. "I have a plan." she smiled and unbuckled before running towards the stairs.

"Is that plan to kill yourself?! Where are you going?!" Ward yelled after her.

"I'm saving your ass is what I'm doing." Rogue grinned and flew down the stairs.

Ward undid his seat belt before running after her. FitzSimmons watched on, confused, as Rogue and then Ward ran past them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the three agents shouted at Rogue as she ran towards the ramp controls.

"Trust me. Close the ramp behind me, I know what I'm doing." she pressed a button on the controls and Ward grabbed on to a chair as the ramp opened slightly. Rogue flew out the back of the plane and Ward quickly closed the ramp behind her.

"She's either incredibly brave, or really really stupid." Fitz stated and Simmons nodded in agreement.

Outside, Rogue flew alongside the falling plane, she had to slow it down somehow. She flew round to the front of it and waved at Coulson and May in the cockpit who both stopped what they were doing and stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?!" Rogue saw Coulson mouth at her but Rogue ignored him and pushed against the front of the plane, flying against it.

It instantly began to slow down and Rogue flew so she was now underneath it and she began to push up against it. Rogue lifted the plane so it was no longer heading straight for the ground. Her arms were beginning to tire, the plane was very heavy, but she knew she couldn't give up. The lives of her new-found friends were depending on it. The life of her sister was depending on it. With that, Rogue descended towards the ground slightly, keeping the weight of the plane resting on her shoulders. She spotted a rather large looking warehouse and landed on it, luckily May had lowered the landing gear so Rogue wasn't crushed by the plane. She walked from underneath it as the team ran out from the plane and thanked her, hugged her and patted her on the back.

"Where are we?" Simmons asked.

"Right where we need to be." Coulson replied. "Welcome to Hydra."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Please review and I am pretty proud of myself, two updates in one day! Hopefully there will be another one tomorrow because the team will soon be reunited with Skye, but will she fight with them or against them? Only time will tell and yes I was listening to Ella Eyre whilst writing this ;) Question time, just so I know: Would anyone be interested in seeing a sequel to this? I would be really interested to find out.  
**

**TTFN!**


	14. Rescue

**So here is the latest update, I hope you like it. WARNING: A lot of Hydra ass-kicking is about to commence. If you have not come prepared for this then I suggest you prepare yourself before reading any further. You have been warned! All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

"Damn comms are down. We have no way of getting in touch with any remaining S.H.I.E.L.D members, looks like it is just us again." Coulson groaned as he helplessly looked at the screen in the command center which ran through all the losses the plane was currently suffering due to the power being cut.

"And of course that went so well last time." Fitz muttered sarcastically which earnt him a death glare from May and Ward. "What did I say?"

"Sir, what's the plan of attack?" May asked.

Coulson looked up to the team surrounding him. "We rescue Skye. Take out as many Hydra agents as possible. Don't leave this building standing."

"Do we get to use the new explosives that I've been working on?!" Fitz asked excitedly as he and Simmons jumped up and down on the spot in anticipation.

Coulson nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't trust any other explosive to get the job done as I want. May and I are going to hunt down Garrett and arrest him. Rogue, you are going to find Skye. Ward, are you up for planting the explosives with FitzSimmons?"

Ward hesitated slightly, he wanted to rescue Skye but he wasn't the kind of person to disobey direct orders.

Rogue spotted the dissapointed look on Ward's face and she spoke up before he could reply to Coulson's question. "Sir, if it's alright with you, I would feel a lot safer if I could have someone to watch my back. Maybe Ward could come with me instead?"

Coulson thought about it for a second before agreeing. "Why not, it would benefit Skye as well. She will have been through a lot and will need the two of you there for her."

Rogue looked to Ward who mouthed 'Thank You' to her, Rogue smiled at him and nodded.

"Anyway, kit up. We're going to get our girl back." Coulson smiled before walking towards his office, torch in hand. The emergency lighting dimly lit the plane but it wasn't much so each team member had been armed with a torch.

The remaining five people moved down to the cargo hold where they armed themselves with guns and bulletproof vests. Fitz entered from the lab carrying a medium sized black case which Rogue eyed cautiously, knowing that it held the explosives.

"These are remotely controlled so as soon as they are placed down, they can be activated by the button positioned on these bracelets which each of you must wear in case one person is compromised. That way, if at least one of us gets out of this, we can insure that this Hydra base goes up in flames."

"What if we accidentally bump the button on a wall or something?" Rogue questioned.

"First thing you need to learn about my work Rogue, never question my genius. Second thing, each button is only effective when activated by the finger print of the person who is wearing the bracelet. Anything else and it's just a random, useless button."

Rogue nodded and at that point Coulson came down the stairs. "Are we ready to hit Hydra where it hurts?" he grinned.

The team all nodded, Coulson opened the cargo ramp and they all walked out and towards the warehouse.

They split up. Coulson and May entered through the side entrance, FitzSimmons walked around the warehouse, planting bombs as they went and Rogue picked up Ward and flew the two of them onto the roof. Rogue then flew down through the broken skylight and landed on the floor of a large room. Only two soldiers stood at the door which led further into the Hydra maze. Rogue looked at Ward who nodded at her and the pair crept behind the guards and held them in a choke hold until they lost consciousness.

"Where to next?" Rogue asked.

"I'm guessing through this door." Ward replied. He was very quiet today but his face had lit up slightly when he realized just how close they were to finding Skye.

Rogue nodded and kicked the door down with her foot. It led through to a very empty and abandoned corridor.

"Where is everyone? You would've thought that if they were holding prisoners here then they would have more guards." Rogue wondered out loud.

Ward nodded in agreement. "Unless they've been called to someplace else. The lack of guards most likely means that Skye isn't around this part of the building. Let's keep going, the sooner we knock out more guards, the closer we get to Skye."

With that, the two of them continued through the corridors until they faced a corner. Ward slowly looked around and found two guards standing at a door. He turned to Rogue.

"Two guards, two doors down. Foot soldiers, armed. Both around six foot." he debriefed.

"Leave this to me." Rogue smiled and removed her gloves. She grabbed her gun out of its holster and walked down the corridor towards the two soldiers with an emotionless face. Her hair was covering the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on her left shoulder. The two soldiers looked towards her as she stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing disobeying orders!? Garrett will be furious!" she yelled at the two of them.

The two men stood to attention. One of them spoke up, "I apologize ma'am, but our orders were to guard the cell of the mutant. The Clairvoyant gave us our orders and told us that his orders are superior to Garrett's."

"Well that's not what I was told. You two, report to Garrett's office right now before he puts a bullet in between your eyes."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" the older looking soldier asked.

_'Busted...'_ Rogue thought to herself.

"Oh well." she sighed before grabbing the faces of both soldiers before they could reach for their guns. The color slowly drained from their skin and they collapsed to the floor.

"You were so enjoying bossing them about there weren't you." Ward laughed as he jogged down the corridor towards her.

"Maybe, I'm not one to lie you know." she giggled then turned to the door. "So, Skye's behind this door..."

Ward nodded. "Yes. Shall we?" he asked and motioned towards the door.

"Indeed we shall." Rogue smiled as she pulled her gloves back on. "After you."

Ward kicked down the door and burst into the room holding his gun up. The room was empty, there was only an empty chair positioned in the center of the room. Ward and Rogue both walked further into the room towards the chair when the door slammed shut behind them.

"What the hell?!" Rogue exclaimed and flew to the door, ramming herself into it. The door burst open and Rogue looked down the corridor, there was nobody there. She turned to Ward. "There's no-one here." she said before being pushed down to the ground as a force hit her from behind. Rogue forced the woman off of her and threw her against the wall. It was at that point that she recognized her own sister.

"Oh my god! Skye, I'm so sorry." Rogue gasped as she knelt beside her sister. Ward ran over to the two of them, cradling Skye's head in his arms.

"What happened?!" he asked with a look of concern spread across his face.

"She attacked me from behind. I think she may have thought we were Hydra." Rogue frowned as she checked Skye's pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the heartbeat of her sister was very strong.

It was then that Skye's eyes shot open and she punched Ward in the face and elbowed Rogue in the stomach before standing up.

Ward groaned as he wiped the blood from his face. "Skye, it's us. Ward and Rogue."

Skye paused for a moment and she looked slightly concerned before her poker face returned and she looked to Rogue who had now stood up and was looking at her cautiously.

"Follow me. I know how we can get out of here." she said and led the two of them away to another door. She opened it and entered, followed by Rogue and Ward. The door slammed shut behind them and was locked.

"Skye, what's going on?" Ward asked as he tried placing a hand on Skye's shoulder before she stepped away and walked to the desk in the room. The person sat behind it span around and smiled wickedly at them. Klum.

"Why hello there. We don't get visitors that often, although I wish it wasn't you mutant. Twice now you have tried to kill me and occurrences like that don't go unforgiven. Your other friends will soon comply, but I think that you should be killed by the one you care for most. Skye," he started and turned towards Skye whose eyes glowed blue again. "Kill." he stated.

Skye began to advance on Rogue and it was at this point that Rogue noticed FitzSimmons, Coulson and May being restrained by other agents at the side of the room.

"Skye you don't have to do this. Listen to me. He's using mind control on you. You can fight it. I know you Skye, you're strong. Fight him!" Rogue begged.

Ward had now been cornered by Garrett, a gun held to his head.

Skye's eyes glowed an even brighter blue as she lunged forward wielding a knife, but her arm was held back just as she was about to pierce Rogue's shoulder. Rogue, who had her eyes closed, slowly opened her eyes as the expected pain of the knife being pushed into her shoulder didn't appear.

She was very shocked to see the familiar face of Wolverine holding Skye's arm above her head.

"Heard you needed a bit of help." he grinned at her. The other X Men piled in through the door and smiled at Rogue with multiple greetings going around.

* * *

**Yay! X Men! Next chapter will be up next week. Please review and maybe it will be up sooner ;) Have a good week you guys and I'll speak to y'all soon :)  
**


	15. Please

**Here you go guys. Thank you so much for all your reviews, each one of them makes me smile and I really appreciate the feedback you are all giving me. One thing you should know about me is that I'm obsessed with horse racing. I would have posted it sooner but with the run up to the Cheltenham Festival I have been very busy preparing for that. But anyway, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for, enjoy! All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

A full blown battle had formed and for the first time in the recent weeks, things were going well for Coulson and his team.

Klum had not been expecting the addition of the X Men and so Hydra had been down on numbers until he had called for back up. Wolverine had released Coulson, May and FitzSimmons from where they were being held in the corner. Now, Coulson and May were fighting multiple Hydra soldiers alongside Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Shadowcat, Iceman and Gambit. Jubilee was fending off multiple Hydra agents who tried to attack FitzSimmons with the fireworks that appeared in her hands. Jean Grey was currently having a mental battle with Klum whilst Cyclops protectively fought off any Hydra agents who came anywhere near her.

The only problem the team had was Skye. She was still trying to kill Rogue which were the most recent orders she had received from Klum. Rogue didn't want to hurt her sister, so every attack that Skye made, she fended off gently and held her back as best she could without getting hurt herself. She tried to break Klum's control over her by telling her stories about their parents. She told her about how their parents had met, how their dad had proposed to their mum and about when Skye had gotten her hand stuck in the peanut butter jar when they were only one. It was working slightly as every time Rogue finished a story, Skye's eyes would return to their regular brown color and her attacking pattern would falter slightly, but her eyes would then return to blue as Klum's control over her defended itself against Rogue's attempts at getting her sister back.

When the X Men had first entered, Garrett's attention had been diverted for a few seconds and so Ward had taken this as a chance to disarm his SO. He had grabbed the older mans gun and held it to Garrett's head.

"One wrong move John and I won't hesitate to shoot." he warned.

Garrett laughed and raised his hands above his head. "I don't understand it boy, you owe me everything. I saved you from your hell-hole of a life and made you into something better, stronger. And this is how you repay me. I should have left you in juvvie."

"You're right, you did make me something better. You made me into a man who can make his own decisions. You made me into someone who can defend himself from bastards like you." Ward said, not breaking his 'robot face' as Skye would call it.

Garrett nodded. "You could have been a part of something better. You could have worked with me on this one boy. But I suppose you would rather follow Coulson like a little lap dog rather than walk alongside me and Hydra."

"Coulson is a better man than you ever will be. He saved me from myself. All you ever did was turn me into something that you could use as a weapon. But guess what John, weapons can backfire." Ward smirked as he kicked down a Hydra foot soldier who had attempted at freeing Garrett from Ward and the range of his gun.

Garrett shrugged his soldiers. "Whatever you decide to do next, it won't stop Hydra. Cut off one head and two more shall grow in its place. And I wish I could see you attempt to live with the guilt of knowing that you killed the man who saved your life and made you who you are now."

"I think I'll do just fine." Ward smiled as he turned to assist Coulson and his fellow team members fighting but not before putting two bullets in Garrett's stomach. "You get what you give. That's for Skye."

With that, Ward left his SO to bleed out on the floor as he battled against two Hydra soldiers who had advanced on him. He threw a punch at one of their heads but not before feeling a sharp pain flow through him, centered in his back. He turned to find the source when he was stopped in his tracks by another sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the ugly red color of blood flowing through his shirt. He looked up to see Garrett slumped dead against the wall with a very triumphant smile on his face and his eyes still open. A gun was in his hand.

Ward collapsed to the floor and Rogue noticed him fall.

"NO!" she shouted and stopped fending of Skye as she flew over to Ward.

It was now that the blue once again faded from Skye's eyes and she shot back into reality. She shook her head as she took in the scene surrounding her. She saw her friends and team mates fighting alongside a load of people she had never seen before. She then looked in front of her and saw a sight she had hoped never to see.

She ran over and fell to her knees beside Ward, bursting into tears as he gripped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm... S-s-sorry." he managed to say before he went limp.

"Wolverine! Help!" Rogue screamed and a short guy with black hair ran over and knelt down beside Rogue.

"Oh no." he muttered as he saw Ward's lifeless body in front of him.

"I need your help." Rogue begged him.

"Are you up to it? You've never done this before on a person." Wolverine warned.

"Yes, I know I can do it." Rogue said determinedly.

"Do what?" Skye cried. "He's dead, can't you see?"

"Skye, I can save him. You just have to trust me." Rogue explained confidently as she looked her sister in the eye. "Do you believe me?"

Skye nodded. "Yes. Do what you can, just please bring him back." she wept as she released Ward's hand and shuffled to the side.

"Are you ready?" Rogue asked Wolverine who nodded and held out his hand to her.

Rogue removed both her gloves and held onto Ward's cold, blood covered hand. She then grabbed Wolverine's hand and held on tightly as a surge of energy rushed through her. _Channel it._ She thought to herself as she felt more strength than ever before rush through her. She closed her eyes and focused on Ward's face, thinking of him when he was alive.

She gasped and released her hand when an electric shock ran through her and Ward's eyes shot open beside her.

"Did it work?" Wolverine groaned from beside her. He had not quite lost consciousness but he had one hell of a headache.

"Skye?" Ward asked as he looked around the room.

"WARD!" Skye cried with happiness as she launched herself at him. They smiled at each other before declaring how much they had missed each other with a kiss.

"Woah woah woah. No need for that here please. Jubilee is only fifteen and we don't need to be scarring her with that image." Wolverine grumbled as he shakily got to his feet.

Rogue laughed at Wolverine and then looked at the people around her. No Hydra agent had been left alive. There was to much blood spilt on the floor but Rogue didn't care. These were the people who had kidnapped her sister and put her under a control so deep that could only be broken when they had killed her boyfriend. It made Rogue sick. The only enemy left alive was Francis Klum who had been knocked unconscious by Jean and tied to a care using piping in the corner of the room. There was nothing more that Rogue wanted than to go and put a bullet through his brain. The mutant inside of her was telling her to do that, but the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D that she had become told her otherwise. She was caught in between two worlds, but seeing the way that those two worlds had united today and worked together had given her hope. Maybe mutants and agents could get along after all.

She was torn away from her thoughts by Skye wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you." Skye whispered to Rogue.

"You're welcome." Rogue smiled and returned the hug.

"I love you so much." Skye grinned and then paused as a blue light began to glow off of her.

"Not again." Fitz groaned as he turned to look at Kale but he saw that the Clairvoyant was still unconscious.

"Rogue! Ward! What's happening to me?!" Skye panicked as she began to rise off of the ground.

Realization hit Rogue. Of course, how could she have been so naive. "Skye, it's your powers." she smiled. "Your powers are being released."

And with that, blue light burst from Skye's chest and lit up the room.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but as I mentioned earlier I am very busy at the minute. Next update will be next week I can guarantee. I hope you liked it and please favourite, follow or review if you have the time as I would really appreciate it. **

**Until next time!**


	16. Together Again

**So it's finally here, the next chapter! I'm going to try and finish this story this week because things are about to get seriously busy for me. My next door neighbor has bought a new foal and has asked me to help her with him! Plus my music teacher has asked me and my band to perform two songs at our school concert so rehearsals are starting for that soon! This is the penultimate chapter :( Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough. I hope you enjoy it and if it's not to much to ask then please review because if you do you all get metaphorical cookies from me :)**

* * *

Skye's life had always been strange and different, far from normal really. However the past few hours had definitely topped the weirdness scale.

She had been expecting that her powers would appear sooner rather than later but it had still come as quite a shock. Being captured by Hydra had not helped either. At least when she was with Rogue and Ward she felt a lot safer. Her vision had been fogged over when she was under the mind control of Klum, she was guided by a light without really knowing what she was doing, leading her to hurting Skye and revealing information about S.H.I.E.L.D to Hydra. Skye was relieved that everyone at that base had been killed so maybe the information hadn't been leaked yet. The trance over her had broken when she heard Rogue crying out and had then seen Ward lying limply against the wall. When Rogue had said she could save him Skye had been handed a tiny glimmer of hope when her life had been turned into black and white. Ward had opened his eyes after Rogue had given him new life and Skye had felt a massive weight lifted from her shoulders. And that's when she felt her heart swell with happiness. She had lost consciousness the moment her transformation had stopped and now she was very tired. She had woken in her bunk on the Bus and felt very different.

She had walked into the lounge, making her way to the lab to see Ward, when she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar brunette girl with white streaks in her hair wrapping her arms around her sister and hugging tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Rogue scolded as she stepped back and looked at Skye's face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm a bit tired." Skye said. "But other than that I'm fine. I was just on my way to the lab. How's Ward?"

"He's fine. He's been asking to see you but Simmons won't let him lift his ass off the lab table." Rogue laughed.

"That sounds like Simmons." Skye smiled.

"I had to stop her from plugging you up to loads of machines so she could monitor your vitals. I had to explain how it was a natural occurrence but she wasn't having any of it. Poor Ward has been facing the brunt of it. She missed you though." Rogue explained.

Skye nodded, she had missed her best friend as well.

"So is Ward not the only one who is sentenced to bed rest or am I allowed to wander?"

"Nah, you're allowed. But if you do feel tired it's best that you lie down." Rogue said. "I remember after I changed I slept for almost two days straight!"

Skye laughed, and the two of them walked down the stairs towards the lab.

* * *

"I'm honestly so glad you put two bullets in his stomach, but I would've liked to watch him suffer." Skye sighed as she sat on the edge if the lab table, stroking Ward's hair. Rogue was leaning against the counter, Fitz was sat at the computer and Simmons was fussing with a machine.

"Steady on Skye, you're starting to sound like a serial killer!" Rogue smirked.

"I'm just saying, nobody shoots my robot and gets away with it." As she said this, Skye wrapped her arms around Ward's neck and began lightly tickling the back of his neck, making him flinch.

"I swear that if I wasn't stuck in here then you would be doing fifty pull ups by now." Ward grimaced as Skye continued to tickle him.

_'Aww they're so cute together. And I made that happen. They'd better name their first child Jemma.' _Simmons thought as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

_'We're staying all night. We never slow down. I think we'd better do it like we're doing it now.'_ Rogue sang in her head as she rolled her eyes at her sister and Ward.

_'I wonder what monkeys would have on top of their pancakes... bananas or jam?'_ Fitz wondered as he watched cute baby monkey videos on YouTube.

Coulson walked into the lab. "Team we're landing in ten minutes."

"Where are we?" Jemma asked.

"We're about to land at the Hub. There's someone there who wants to speak to everyone." Coulson explained.

"Who?" Ward asked.

"I don't know. That's all I was told. Anyway, I suggest you all buckle down in case we have a repeat of our last landing."

"Why? What happened last time?" Skye asked, thoroughly confused.

"We crashed. Rogue jumped out the plane and caught us." Fitz muttered as he scrolled through the YouTube videos.

"What?!"

* * *

"Agent Coulson?!"

Coulson and the team looked up from where they were standing by the main entrance of the Hub.

Ward was jealous.

Skye was fangirling.

Simmons was grinning.

Fitz was feeling short.

Rogue was confused.

May didn't show any emotion (but on the inside he was kind of mesmerized.)

Coulson was embarrassed. _'Awkward.' _he thought.

It was only Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff walking straight towards them.

"Am I hallucinating? Steve, punch me. I'm dreaming." Romanoff said.

Steve hit her. He got a look. "I'm giving you a lesson on sarcasm." she said as she rubbed her arm.

"Before a civil war breaks out, please let me explain." Coulson begged as he stepped between the two of them.

"Who are these people?" Rogue whispered to Fitz who sniggered slightly.

"How could you not know who they are? They are Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff!" he grinned. Rogue gave him a quizzical look. "Captain America and Black Widow?" She shook her head. "Battle of New York? Seriously? Where have you been?!"

"I died, that's right. But Fury found a chemical called GH325 which brought me back to life. It's top secret so nobody can know about it." Coulson whispered to the two Avengers.

"I still don't think we should have been kept in the dark on this one." Natasha sighed and Steve nodded.

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D, of course you're going to be kept in the dark!" Coulson tried to reason with them.

The pair looked at each other and nodded. "I guess he's right." Steve said.

"And now you've been put in charge of a team." Natasha stated. "Is this them?" she asked as she walked over to the group of agents.

"Yes, this is Melinda May, our pilot. Grant Ward, our specialist. Skye, our hacker. Fitz, our engineer. Simmons, our biochemist and Rogue, a bit of extra muscle. She works with the X Men." Coulson explained as he introduced Steve and Natasha to his team.

"The X Men? What are they up to nowadays? I haven't heard from them since Budapest!" Natasha said. "Oh my god, Marie is that you?!" she grinned.

"Nat?!" Rogue asked as she stepped forward, studying the older woman carefully. Skye tensed up, sensing a possible fight but her worries were slayed when the two woman hugged each other like they had been friends for years.

"Marie and I fought alongside each other in Budapest." Natasha explained. "We haven't seen each other since. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks. What have you been up to?" Rogue smiled.

"Oh you know, the usual saving the world."

"Of course."

"I hate to break up the reunion but weren't we here because someone wanted to see us?" May asked.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other. "Could it be him? I didn't know he was taking visitors yet." Steve said to her.

"Well it is Coulson." Natasha reasoned. Steve nodded.

"Follow us." Rogers stated as he walked towards a lift, followed by the band of agents.

* * *

"Oh my god."

I don't believe it."

"They said you were dead!"

"How are you still alive?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Agents, please!" the voice of none other than the resurrected Nick Fury boomed through the medical bay. "With the threat of Hydra out there I thought it best to fake my death, like Sherlock. Damn I love that show!"

"You are so right!" Skye grinned. Coulson gave her a look. "What? It's a great show!" she explained.

"Anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on stopping Klum and Garrett. It took some real guts disobeying direct orders but it seemed as if it paid off." Fury continued. "You have all done S.H.I.E.L.D proud and have done he world a great favor. However, disobey a direct order again and I swear I will have your asses down in administration quicker than you can say, 'Damn I should've listened to Fury'! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." the agents chorused.

"Good. You can leave now. Oh, and you forgot to send me a get well soon present." he grumbled as the agents headed out of the door.

* * *

The team had checked in to a hotel for the night and damn was it fancy.

The beds were absolutely massive! Each room had a TV opposite the bed with a balcony outside the sliding window and an en suite opposite the wardrobe by the door.

Rogue had made her way into Skye and Ward's room and was currently brushing her teeth and it was only eight (Don't ask, she was hyper.) when Ward walked in from having been down at the bar.

"Hey." he smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Skye, pulling her into his lap and pressing a kiss to her lips. She deepened the kiss but before anything else could happen they were interrupted.

"Eeewwww. Get a room!" Rogue groaned as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Actually we have a room. This is our room if you hadn't noticed." Skye stated.

"Oh yeah... I want a scotch. Anyone else?" she asked as she walked towards the door, only to be hit in the face when it swung open and Natasha walked in with two bottles of liquor in her arms.

"Who's up for some alcohol!?" she giggled and downed what was left in the glass she held in her hand.

"ME!" Rogue shouted as she leaped onto Skye and Ward's bed.

"Did I hear alcohol?!" May asked as she poked her head around the door and joined the other four on the bed.

"Do I sense a girls night?" Simmons asked as she ran into the room and flew onto the bed.

"Girls night?!" Ward asked with a distraught look on his face.

"Run!" Skye warned him.

"Run boy run! This world is not made for you." Rogue started singing.

"Run boy run! They're trying to catch you." Natasha continued.

"Run boy run! Running is a victory." sang May.

"Run boy run! I don't know the rest of the words!" Simmons finished off and they fell into a heap as they laughed hysterically.

Ward smirked, kissed Skye, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The girls sat in a circle on the bed in different positions. Skye was sat cross legged, Rogue was lying down with her head on Skye's legs and her feet in Natasha's lap. Simmons was led on her front and May was painting her toenails.

"Friends like a team in a circle. Together we're so alive. yeah together we're so alive." Rogue sang.

"What shall we do first?" Skye asked them.

"Truth or dare!" Jemma grinned.

"Okay. May, truth or dare?" Skye asked.

May thought for a minute. "Truth." she decided.

"Have you and Coulson slept together yet?" Skye giggled.

May blushed.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT! Skye, you owe me forty bucks!" Simmons snickered.

"Okay, my turn. Jemma, truth or dare?" May asked the scientist.

"Oh, um... dare!" she said.

"Okay, I dare you to mess up Ward's sock drawer when we get back on the Bus." she smiled wickedly.

"No, he'll kill me!"

"It's either that or the forfeit."

"What is the forfeit?"

"You have to buy Fury's get well soon present."

"Oh okay then." Simmons sighed, defeated. Maybe she could work up a deal with Skye to soften him up a bit. "My turn now. Skye, truth or dare!"

"I'm in a truthful mood. Hit me with it." Skye grinned as she downed her glass of scotch.

"What is the longest time you have gone without taking a bath?" Simmons giggled.

"Umm... When I ran away from my foster home I went about two weeks without washing." she answered quietly.

"EEEWWWWW that's gross!" Rogue laughed.

Skye laughed. "Not as bad as you when you walked around with marmite on your face for the whole day." Rogue glared at her. "My turn now." Skye continued. "Rogue, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I want a dare!" she smiled and sat cross legged in anticipation of her dare.

"Okay. I dare you to run around the hallway, shouting 'I've lost my voice, can anyone help me find it?' for five minutes." Skye smirked.

"Deal." Rogue agreed as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door. The others gathered around as for the next five minutes they watched her make an absolute fool of herself.

When Rogue walked back into the room she had actually very nearly lost her voice. "My turn. Natasha, I dare you to hug the next person who walks through the door and refuse to let go." she grinned.

"Okay, you're on." Natasha nodded her head.

However, it was at this moment that none other than Steve Rogers walked in. Natasha blushed but did as she had been dared and walked over, hugging Steve tightly. The poor man just stood there looking very uncomfortable as the others burst into laughter.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed girls night. I just wanted to have a nice 'family' chapter after the last few since they have been quite full on and actioney (I don't think that's a word but oh well). Next chapter should be up by Friday but anyway please review, favourite and follow and I will speak to you all again soon. By the way, I just had to fit in some quotes from Doing It 'cos it's my favourite song! :)  
**

**Until next time x**


	17. Goodbyes

**Well here you go, the final chapter. I'll save all the thank yous until the end. Please enjoy this last chapter and I hope you like it. All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Rogue slowly opened her eyes and groaned. _'Damn hangover.' _she thought to herself. Her head was screaming with pain and she pulled the duvet over her face to block out the sunlight which was burning her eyes. However, she knew that soon she would have to get up. Once the whole Hydra ordeal had passed, Rogue had spoken with the X Men.

*24 hours ago*

_"Rogue, can we speak for a moment?"_

_Rogue turned around from where she was watching Ward as he laid unconscious in the lab to come face to face with Cyclops and Jean._

_"Yeah sure." she smiled and followed them to somewhere more private: the SUV._

_"Before we start the whole 'why did you run away?' talk I just want to say thanks for your help today. We couldn't have done it without you." Rogue explained at the two older mutants._

_"Rogue, we're not here to tell you off. We're glad you went to find your sister, everyone deserves a family. Plus, the X Men have been needing to regain bonds with S.H.I.E.L.D so they don't think of us a suspicious. This seems like a very nice team, Beast is having a lot of fun talking with that engineer." Cyclops explained. "Professor X wants you to consider returning to the X Men. He doesn't mind if you don't want to but we need your help. The other week we had a run in with the brotherhood of evil mutants and we definitely could've done with some extra help."_

_Rogue nodded. "I'll have to think about it. I don't quite feel ready enough to leave Skye. I've only just met her."_

_Cyclops' face fell. "About that, the professor was wondering now that Skye has changed if she would be willing to join the school. He believes that one day she could become one of the X Men."_

_Rogue laughed. "I haven't known Skye for that long but I know that isn't her speed. There is no way that Skye will leave S.H.I.E.L.D, they're her surrogate family. She won't leave Ward either, the two of them are building their relationship and I don't think they can be apart again after what's been happening over the past few days."_

_"Okay, I'm sure Xavier will understand." Cyclops said. "But what about you? Are you coming back?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe. Can I just have a few more days with Skye? Just so I can help her with her powers. Wait a second, can you two do me a favor?" They nodded. "Can you ask Xavier to give Skye some lessons here? Just for the next few days whilst I'm here. I get the feeling that she's going to want to learn sooner or later how to control them by herself but she may benefit from some help."_

_"Sure. I'm sure the Professor will be happy to help." Jean smiled reassuringly._

_"Thank you. I'll tell her when she wakes up."_

*Present Day*

It was now that Rogue realized she had forgotten to tell Skye about the opportunity in front of her. She would do it later.

Rogue sat up and rubbed the sides of her head to ease the headache away slightly. She stood up and slipped her slippers on making her way towards the door. She opened it and stepped out into the corridor. She walked over to where she knew Coulson was sleeping so she could ask him what time breakfast was. But when she got to the door, she heard noises from the inside. Very happy noises and from what she could tell there were two people in there. It now became obvious to Rogue that Coulson was not alone in there, May was there with him.

She backed away from the door and walked to where she knew Simmons had been sleeping. She knocked on the door and heard a thud.

"Just a minute!" Simmons yelled and Rogue pressed her ear against the door to hear more.

"I don't care if you left your pant in your room, just get in the bloody cupboard!" she could hear Simmons whispering.

"I won't fit in the cupboard, it's full of your shoes!" Fitz whispered back.

Rogue opened the door but screamed and ran out when she realized the two of them were stark naked.

"She really can't handle nudity can she? I wonder if she'll let me do a brain scan on her to see what's wrong." Simmons said as Rogue ran off down the corridor to Skye's room.

Just as she was about to knock on the door she paused. This was Skye and Ward in there and according to her previous experiences this morning it was definitely a time for people to want to have sex so she continued past their door and went towards Nat's room.

She came round the corner but paused and his when she saw the door open and Steve walked out, looking very happy.

"See you later." he said to Natasha who stood in the doorway wearing nothing but slippers and a shirt.

"I suppose I will." she smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Rogue covered her mouth in shock and flew back to her room so as not to alert the professional spy and super soldier of her presence.

* * *

Rogue had changed into jeans and a t-shirt and was now sat at a table in the dining hall downstairs. She had sent her fellow team mates a text saying that there was only half an hour left of breakfast. That had brought them down from their rooms as she watched them one by one walk into the room.

"Good sleep?" she asked them all.

They all nodded and blushed slightly. Some of them giggled. They sat down, Coulson at the head of the table with May and Ward sat next to him. Skye was next to Ward and Rogue was next to Skye. Simmons was opposite Rogue and Fitz was sat in between her and May.

"Anyway, I have some news." Rogue announced. "I have decided to go back to the X Men in three days."

"What?!" Simmons asked shocked.

Skye looked sadly at Rogue and held her sisters hand reassuringly.

"They need me. Anyway, I belong with them. I have really enjoyed working at S.H.I.E.L.D and getting to know you all but my place is at the X Mansion. You guys need to understand that if you ever need help, the X Men will always be here for you. Plus, now the two operations have a bond. Strong ties are important when Hydra is around." Rogue smiled at them all.

Coulson nodded. "We understand. We really appreciate the help you have given us recently and if the X Men ever need S.H.I.E.L.D's help then we are here for you."

"Thank you. Oh Skye, I meant to tell you this yesterday. Professor Xavier is going to give you some help with learning how to control your powers if you want it." Rogue said.

Skye smiled. "That'd be great. Then I can put them to use in the field."

"We lose one mutant, we get another." Fitz grinned. "This is so cool!"

"Where are Steve and Nat?" asked Coulson.

Rogue blushed. "Ummm..."

* * *

Three days later, Rogue had packed all of her belongings into her suitcase and was sat in the lounge watching The Descendants with the team.

Skye's lessons had been going well and she had learnt how to control her powers slightly. She knew how to turn invisible and create an illusion of fog. Xavier had said that slowly more of her abilities would unlock and she now knew how to control them herself.

Rogue had found another family here, and she knew that if things ever went south with the X Men then she would be able to turn to them. She was so happy she had found Skye and she could never have imagined loving someone this much. And Rogue also knew it would only be a matter of time until she would get another family member, a niece or nephew perhaps...

And she was happy that Skye was happy. She could see the amount of love that the two of them had in their eyes every time they looked at one another and it was very cute.

The movie finished and Rogue checked her watch, time to go. She sighed sadly and stood up, grabbing her suitcase and putting on her jacket.

"You don't have to leave already do you?" Skye asked sadly.

Rogue nodded her head. "I'm sorry, I have to get back before the security gates are locked."

Skye looked to Ward and inclined her head towards their bedroom. Ward seemed to understand the message and walked towards the room, opening the sock drawer.

"I got you a little something when we were in that city so you could remember me, and also to say thank you for all your help." Skye smiled at her sister.

"WHO MESSED UP MY SOCK DRAWER?!" Ward shouted from his room. Simmons hid her face in Fitz' shoulder.

He then returned holding a little bag. Rogue opened it and found a simple blue bracelet which had been plaited. It was simple, but beautiful.

"Thank you." Rogue smiled at Skye, tears in her eyes, and hugged her sister.

"No problem."

Rogue checked her watch again. "I really need to go. See you all again soon. Keep in touch yeah?"

"Of course." Coulson smiled.

Skye, Ward and Rogue walked down the stairs to the cargo hold and opened the door. Rogue hugged Ward.

"Keep her safe macho man." she grinned and he nodded.

"Keep yourself safe thunderbird." he smiled back at her.

"I really do hate that name." she said which made Ward laugh.

Rogue then turned to Skye and hugged her once more. "See you later sis, love you." she smiled sadly as tears began to fall down her face.

Skye was also crying now. "You too. Don't go catching anymore planes or getting shot please."

Rogue smirked. "I can't make any promises."

She looked back one last time and then flew away, bag in hand.

Skye sighed and leaned against Ward. "My dearest sister." she smiled as the two of them watched the mutant fly away.

* * *

**So there we have it. I hope you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. I haven't decided whether I'm going to write a sequel or not yet, I'd like to see what you think so I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me whether I should write a sequel or not. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, I really appreciate it. You guys are all the best.  
**

**Also a big thank you to EmmaJMcGhee, rebeccaskyeward12, bellapaige88, Spitfire303, NN010 and Bebe558 for reviewing multiple times.**

**I can't wait to see your response to the final chapter and I'll speak to you all again soon.**

**TTFN! :)**


End file.
